I Don't Exist
by Angel Raye
Summary: Each Chibi Scout gets placed in a reality where she doesn't exist. Can they make positive changes?
1. Gloria

After we wrote the "Life Without Me" series someone reviewed the story with the suggestion that we put one of the Chibi Scouts in the world where she does not exist. So thank you Psyboy for the idea. We chose Gloria.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belongs to Angel Raye.  
  
I Don't Exist  
By   
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"I can't believe we all had the same experience," Daisy declared.  
"I guess all of us had angels to get us off our pity pots," Maggie agreed.  
"I am just glad that I only saw what would happen," Annika added.   
"Yes at least we weren't there," Hope agreed.  
"It was just so freaky," Gloria added.  
"Well at least we all know that we are important in our own way," Ariel said. "That's what my mommy said anyway."  
"You could have thought of that too," grumbled Faith.  
"I have got to go everyone," Gloria jumped up. "Mom wants me to help her rearrange the book shelf."  
"See you later," Annika called.  
Gloria smiled at her best friend. Her experience in the reality where she did not exist showed her how important her friendship was with Annika. Gloria cherished Annika and that was never going to change. "Sometimes I wish I could help that Annika too," Gloria thought to herself.  
A sudden dizziness overcame Gloria. The world seemed to swirl around her. "What is going on," Gloria thought to herself. The spinning stopped and Gloria found herself in front of the palace. "That was weird," she thought as she went inside.  
"Excuse me young lady," a stern voice startled Gloria.  
"What did I do now," Gloria asked herself. She turned and saw herself looking at Raye.  
"You should not enter places without being invited," Raye told her.  
"What are you talking about Aunt Raye," asked Gloria. "I live here."  
"Why are you calling me Aunt Raye," Raye asked. "And you do not live here."  
"Yes I do I am Gloria, daughter of Venus and Venus Knight," Gloria protested.  
"Venus's daughter is named Karla and she is younger than you," Raye informed her.  
Gloria gasped. Somehow she got tossed into the reality where she didn't exist. What happened?   
Mina came in. "Who is this Raye?"  
"Mom," cried Gloria running over to Mina. "It's me your daughter Gloria."  
"You are not my daughter," Mina exclaimed. "Honey I think you are confused."  
"But I am your daughter," cried Gloria. "At least I am in another reality."  
"Come on let's have our palace doctor look at you," said Lita who had joined everyone. "Maybe we can sort this out."  
"I have got to get to the school," Raye called as she headed out the door. "Annika's teacher called and said she had something urgent to talk to me about."  
Gloria's heart froze. In this reality Annika was lonely and depressed. Today must have been the day when the teacher found the notebook.  
"Come on honey," Lita took Gloria by the hand. "Our palace doctor also has a child and she is really nice."  
"I have another date tonight so please don't forget you are keeping Karla," Mina called.  
Gloria followed Lita while looking back over her shoulder at her mother.   
  
"Ami where are you?" Lita called out as she entered the office  
"In the back with Ariel I'll be out in just a moment" Ami commented  
"You sit here while I go and speak with Hotaru" Lita said as she walked off toward the back  
"Why am I here?" Gloria mumbled to herself not realizing someone else was there  
"Well I hope we can sort that out" Ami replied startling her  
"Au...Ami...umm what may I call you?" Gloria stammered  
"You can call me Doc Ami if you wish that is what all the palace kids call me" Ami told her  
"Okay Doc Ami I think I have been dropped in the wrong dimension" Gloria blurted out  
"Really how interesting why don't we run some tests" Ami suggested  
"Okay but I have to tell you that I don't like this" Gloria replied dejectedly.  
  
An hour later after Gloria had been stuck with more needles than she wished to remember Ami called Mina and Serenity into her office.  
"I ran a DNA test on the child," Ami told them. "Her DNA matches yours and Asai's. She is your daughter."  
"We just have Karla," Mina protested.  
"She is yours in another dimension," Ami patiently explained.  
"The question is what do we do with her and how do we get her back to where she belongs," asked Serenity.  
"She will have to stay here until we find out how to send her home," Ami replied. "Mina how about if she stays with you and Karla? She is your daughter in another dimension."  
"I am a single parent raising a child alone," Mina protested. "I can't keep her."  
"Sorry I forgot your social life is more important than the children," Ami icily replied. "Very well she can stay with me."  
Raye came in looking very upset. In her hands was a notebook. "Ami I need to talk to you now," she said without preamble.  
Gloria stared at the notebook. She knew what it was about. Her eyes were stinging from Mina rejecting her in this reality.  
Mina left without giving Gloria a second glance. Serenity gave Gloria a comforting pat, "Don't worry we'll figure out how to get you home." Gloria just nodded her head. When Serenity left she hopped down and crept to the door so she could listen to Ami and Raye.  
"I can't believe she would write this," Raye was crying. "Her father and I give her so much love. Why would she want to be dead?"  
"Annika is only happy when she is with you Raye," Ami gently explained. "Aside from that she is a very depressed, scared, insecure little girl. She hates school and has no friends."  
"What can we do," asked Raye.  
"I am going to schedule to see her everyday," Ami replied. "This is serious and it cannot be ignored."  
"Very well," Raye agreed. "I had better go and talk to her."  
"I am coming with you," Ami told her. Gloria quickly scooted away from the door. Ami turned to her. "Wait here. When I get back I'll get you settled in my daughter's room."  
Gloria nodded her head. She sighed and wished she could do something to help Annika.  
  
"Who are you?" Ariel questioned after her mom had left  
"My name is Gloria" Gloria said trying to remember to be nice since they didn't know her in this time  
"I'm Ariel and I'm 6" Ariel declared and then added, "How old are you?"  
"I'm 9" Gloria replied  
"Cool do you know Annika?" Ariel quizzed  
"Sort of" Gloria mumbled  
"Well my friends are Madelyn and Karla" Ariel said  
"That's nice but I wish your mom would return" Gloria whined  
"She'll be back shortly I'm sure" Ariel said "In the meantime would you like a story"  
"Sure why not" Gloria replied happy to take her mind off her problems.  
  
That night Gloria sat at the palace-dining hall with the others. She felt very out of place. Mina was not there because she was out on a date. Asai was dead. Gloria wanted to go home.  
"Why don't you go and play with the other children Annika," Raye gently tried to encourage the child. Annika was curled up in her mother's lap.  
"No," sobbed Annika clinging to her mother tightly.  
"Enough," Ami stated firmly as she went over to Annika. She pulled Annika off of Raye's lap. "You need to go play."  
"No," screamed Annika as she tried to fight Ami.  
Gloria got up and went over to Annika. "Will you play with me," she asked. "I am your best friend in my dimension."  
"Really," asked Raye with delight in her eyes.  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "Come on Annika."  
Annika did not answer. She just latched back onto her mother and just sobbed.  
  
That evening Gloria was settled down in spare bed in Ariel's room. Ariel was already asleep. Ami was in the middle of tucking Gloria in.  
"I want to go home," sobbed Gloria.  
Ami sat down and gently stroked Gloria's long hair. "We are trying to find a way to send you home," she gently assured the child. She hesitated for a moment and then asked. "Is Annika really your best friend where you are from?"  
"Yes," Gloria replied.  
"Is she the same over there," Ami asked next.  
"She is shy and she cries a lot but she has friends," Gloria replied. "She has to go and talk to you too."  
"I see," murmured Ami. She gave Gloria a kiss. "Try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight,' Gloria closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
"Time for school" Ariel shouted happily  
"Great I have to go to school even in this dimension" Gloria grumbled finishing her breakfast  
"You need to continue your education no matter where you are and you will be able to keep up in school" Ami reminded her  
"Okay I guess" Gloria said as she grab the bag Ariel had loaned her to carry her books.  
"Come by the office after school" Ami reminded them   
  
"This is so bogus" Gloria whined as she sat alone at lunch. The girls of this time didn't want to hang with the new girl  
"Oh look the cry baby is hiding" One of the girls named Emma shouted  
"Huh?" Gloria wondered aloud as she searched the play area for Annika  
"Come out cry baby" Emma kept taunting  
"Stay away from her" Gloria shouted as she spotted Annika behind a tree  
"Now why should I newbie" Emma sneered  
"I said so and you don't wanna mess with me" Gloria snorted back  
"Oh yeah!" Emma shouted as she threw her fist at Gloria  
"GIRLS!" Miss Jasmine their teacher hollered "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Emma was picking on Annika and I tried to stop her" Gloria said  
"Emma to the principal's office this instant and Gloria please don't pick fights on your fist day" Miss Jasmine reminded her  
"Sorry" Gloria mumbled as she looked for Annika  
"Thanks" someone whispered from behind the tree  
"It was nothing because I would always do that for a friend" Gloria said  
"Really? No one has ever done it for me" Annika said as she came from around the tree  
"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Gloria questioned  
"Are you sure you want to be seen with a crybaby" Annika inquired  
"Sure I do" Gloria said putting her arm around Annika and leading her back to her table  
  
After school Annika had to go and talk to Ami. Gloria and Ariel had stopped by the office. Ami checked to see what they had for homework and sat them both at a table to do it. She next went to have her session with Annika.  
"I hate doing homework," grumbled Gloria.  
"I love it," Ariel declared.  
"So does the Ariel I know," Gloria commented.  
Mina came into the office. She stared at Gloria. "Let me ask you one thing," she said. "Is my husband still alive in your reality?"  
"Yes," snapped Gloria. "And you spend a lot of time with me. I hear you are always on dates so that Karla never gets to see you."  
"You may be my daughter in another reality but you aren't here so don't tell how to live my life," Mina snapped.  
"Don't you love Karla," asked Gloria.  
"What kind of question is that," asked Mina. "Of course I love her."  
"Yeah right," muttered Gloria under her breath as Mina left the office.  
"Wow," Ariel stated. "I hope she does not tell Mommy. Mommy hates it when I am rude to adults."  
"What is she going to do," asked Gloria. "I don't belong here and I want my mom."  
"You'll get home," Ariel assured her.  
A commotion made both girls look up. Annika was trying to get away from Ami. "I don't want to talk to you anymore," she screamed. Raye came into the office and held out her arms. Annika ran right into them.  
"I'm taking her now," Raye informed Ami and she left.  
Ami sat down by the girls. "What a week this is turning out to be."  
  
"Hi Maggie" Gloria called out as she walked past the garden  
"Hi Gloria right?" Maggie questioned making sure she remembered her name  
"Yep, What are you doing?" Gloria asked  
"I was just reading a book would you like to join me?" Maggie replied  
"No thanks I was looking for Karla have you seen her?" Gloria said in reply  
"Yes she and Annika are down by the pond" Maggie commented   
"Thank you" Gloria said waving as she took off  
  
"So Gloria came to your rescue?" Karla asked stunned  
"Yep she stood up to those bullies" Annika replied  
"Annika might I have a moment alone with Karla?" Gloria questioned as she approached the girls.  
"Sure I need to go see Ami anyway" Annika sighed dejectedly  
"This is awkward talking to my sister" Karla commented once Annika had left  
"I know it is for me too" Gloria smiled.  
"So is Mom always on dates in your dimension," asked Karla.  
"No Dad is still alive," Gloria replied.  
"Lucky," cried Karla.   
"He always had to stay because I am always grounded," Gloria pointed out.  
"Are you really," asked Karla. "What do you do?"  
"Just can't stay out of trouble," Gloria said.  
"Sometimes I think if I got into trouble Mom might pay attention to me," Karla sighed. "When Dad was here things were a lot better."  
"I'm sorry," Gloria whispered. "I wish Mom was the same here for you. She is always spending time with me."  
Karla only smiled. "Aunt Lita is always with me now," she said. "But I wish Mom were with me more."  
"Gloria, Mommy wants us both to come in now," Ariel called.  
"See you later," Gloria followed Ariel inside.  
  
"Doc Ami can I ask you something" Gloria commented as she sat down beside Ami after supper.  
"Sure honey what can I do for you?" Ami inquired  
"I sort of know this girl who might wanna try something real dumb" Gloria said  
"Really and what might that be?" Ami questioned  
"She is thinking of taking some pills to end her suffering" Gloria sighed sadly  
"Do I know this child?" Ami asked worriedly  
"Yes," Gloria cried  
"Is it Annika?" Ami pried trying to comfort Gloria  
"Yes" Gloria sobbed as she hugged herself  
"Oh no! We have to stop it" Ami said as she ran for her communicator  
"Hello" Raye said on the other end  
"Raye keep a very close eye on Annika till I get there" Ami commanded  
"Why?" Raye demanded  
"Just do what I say I'll be there shortly" Ami signed off and turned to Gloria "Thank you for the tip I just hope it's not to late"  
"I do too now go check on her" Gloria commented  
  
A few minutes later Gloria poked her head out into the hall. Raye was carrying Annika with Ami and Chad walking with her. Annika was screaming hysterically, "Please let me do it! Let me do it!"  
"No," Raye was saying as she held her daughter tightly. "Daddy and I love you too much to let you do something like that."  
Ami stopped to talk to Gloria, "You were right. Raye got to her just in time. She will be confined to the palace hospital until we work through this. I have to stay with her tonight. Please listen to Greg."  
"I will," Gloria promised glad that Annika was stopped.  
Chad let Ami, Raye and Annika go ahead of him. He stooped to Gloria's level. "How did you know," he asked.  
Gloria hesitated. She could not tell Chad that a guardian angel had already shown her this reality. "I just knew," she whispered.  
"Thank you," Chad told Gloria as he gave her hug. He left to catch up with his wife and daughter.  
  
"I would like to talk to you" a rather mad voice said behind Gloria  
""What do you want" Gloria shot at her mother  
"I want to know what kind of nonsense you have been telling me daughter" Mina said  
"What is wrong with me talking to Karla" Gloria shouted  
"I don't want you filling her head with all this nonsense from what your life is like in your dimension" Mina stated  
"She asked ME about my life there not the other way around" Gloria shot  
"Well I don't want you to ever go near my daughter again" Mina stated getting up and leaving the room  
"Why me!" Gloria whined  
"What's wrong dear?" Chad asked worriedly  
"I just had a confrontation with Mina and she told me to stay away from Karla" Gloria said  
"Did she give a reason?" Chad prodded  
"Said I was filling her daughter's head with fantasies" Gloria replied  
"I doubt that very much but give Mina time to cool off and then maybe she will change her mind" Chad offered  
"I hope so because I like Karla" Gloria told him.  
Chad left and Gloria watched him go. "Why was I brought here?"  
  
"Gloria I am going to take Ariel to say goodnight to Ami would you like to come," asked Greg.  
"Yes please," Gloria replied. After the recent events she really wanted to talk to someone who accepted her.  
Ami was sitting by a sleeping Annika when they arrived. She led them into the room where she would be sleeping. Gloria watched enviously as Ariel snuggled into her mother's arms. Gloria never did that with her mom back home but right now she wished she could.  
"Can I talk to Doc Ami alone," she asked Greg when he and Ariel were getting ready to go.  
"Of course just come back when you are finished," Greg replied. He and Ariel left.  
"What's on your mind," asked Ami. Gloria told her about what happened with Mina.   
"I really want to go home," she choked. "I know I am such a brat at home but that's where I want to be. I don't belong here."  
"We'll get you home," Ami promised. "Besides I know Raye and Chad are very glad you are here. We might not have been able to stop Annika if you hadn't told us."  
Gloria wiped a tear out of her eye. She gazed up at Ami. "I was watching you and Ariel," she said. "I never do that with my mom. Annika and Ariel from my dimension do but I never have. Now I wish I was home so I could."  
"Come here," Ami held out her arms. Gloria hesitated for a moment and then went into them. She felt so much comfort and love in Ami's embrace. Gloria promised herself when she got home that she would do this with her mother.  
  
"Why am I here," she asked again as she headed back toward Ami's quarters.  
"Because you wished it," a voice replied. Gloria turned around and saw Chloe.  
"What do you mean I wished it," she asked.  
"You wished you could help the Annika of this reality," Chloe told her. "That's why I brought you here."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner," asked Gloria.  
"I wanted to see how much you could do without me," Chloe explained. "So far you have done some good."  
"How can I get home," asked Gloria.   
"I will take you when your work is done," Chloe promised.  
"Then I will do my best," Gloria promised.  
  
"Where have you been young lady?" Greg questioned  
"I was just out thinking about all that has happened today" Gloria supplied  
"Well it's past your bedtime" Greg stated firmly  
"Yes sir going to bed right now" Gloria sighed heading off toward Ariel's room.  
  
"Gloria wait up please" Karla called after her the next day  
"Sorry Karla but your mom told me that I couldn't be near you" Gloria whispered  
"That's so not fair" Karla whined  
"I know but I got to obey what she says," Gloria said  
"Well at school you don't since we are in the same class" Karla reminded her  
"That might work" Gloria replied  
"Great and you can tell me more about our mom in your time" Karla smiled happily  
"I would be happy to" Gloria said. "Mom is a very fun loving person where I am from. She spends time with me. She always punishes me when I get into trouble which is often but whenever I am in danger or upset she is always there to help me feel better."  
"She use to be like that before dad died," Karla sighed. "You are so lucky."  
  
After school Gloria and Ariel arrived in Ami's office. Raye was talking with Ami.  
"She had a rough night," Ami was saying. "Hotaru will be spending the night with her tonight and I will be on call if she needs me. We can only take this one step at a time."  
"I understand," Raye sighed. "Thank you Ami."  
"I'll keep you posted," Ami promised. "Hi girls how was your day today?"  
"Great," Ariel replied jumping into Ami's arms.  
"I want to ask you something," Raye took Gloria's hand.  
"What is it," asked Gloria.  
"What is my Annika like in your reality," Raye asked.  
  
"Thanks Doc Ami" Gloria said as she and Raye settled in a room off Ami's office  
"Okay now that we are settled would you answer my question" Raye pressed  
"Of course" Gloria replied "Annika is shy in my reality just like here"  
"Oh!" Raye cried  
"It's a different kind of shy though. She has friends in my reality and she is very sweet and loving" Gloria said "She would never hurt herself and we are really close friends"  
"That is good to know" Raye sighed "I just wish she was like that here"  
"Maybe I could talk to her. She seems to like Karla" Gloria said  
"They have been friends but Annika is just so withdrawn" Raye told her  
"Maybe I can figure out something" Gloria offered  
"I would like it very much if you could" Raye replied giving Gloria a quick hug  
  
"Maybe that is what I need to do" Gloria whispered to herself as she walked toward the gardens  
"Dear are you talking to yourself," a voice said  
"Aunt...oops Pluto" Gloria shouted throwing her arms around Pluto  
"You can call me Aunt Setsuna if you want dear one" Setsuna said  
"Thank you and I'm glad to see you. Did I do something to the timeline by telling Doc Ami about Annika" Gloria asked worriedly  
"No you actually helped the timeline" Setsuna supplied  
"That is good to know" Gloria grinned  
"Well I must go Maggie is waiting on me," Setsuna said as she left Gloria alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Only ten minutes," Ami cautioned as she led Gloria into Annika's room.  
"Okay," Gloria agreed. Annika was sitting on the bed reading a book.  
"Gloria," Annika said in surprise. "Why are you here?"  
"I came to see you," Gloria replied. "Are you all right?"  
"No," Annika pouted. "I want my mama and Aunt Ami won't let me do my crafts. She says I might try to hurt myself with the needles and scissors."  
"Would you," asked Gloria.  
"Probably," Annika sighed. "Am I really your best friend in your reality?"  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "You are shy and sweet and you cry all the time but we are best friends."  
"I wish I had a best friend here," Annika murmured. "I wish you could stay here forever."  
"I can't," Gloria told her. "I have to get home. I miss my mom."  
"I guess I would too," Annika agreed.  
"You definitely would," Gloria bluntly commented. "Your mom is worried about you."  
"I don't want her to be worried," Annika whined.   
"Maybe you should start hanging around the palace kids at school more instead of sitting by yourself," Gloria suggested. "That way you can make more friends."  
"I don't know," Annika murmured with a scared look in her eyes.  
"It won't be that bad," Gloria assured her. "Talk with Doc Ami too. She can help you."  
"How do you know," asked Annika.  
"She is trying to help you in my reality too," Gloria told her. "And she has helped me with some stuff too." Gloria recalled the situation with Lord Sardonyx. She never would have gotten through that without Ami's help.  
"I'll think about it," Annika whispered.   
"Time's up Gloria," Ami came in. She sat down next to Annika and put her arm around the child.  
"Thank you Doc Ami," Gloria left the office.  
  
"Hello Again" Hotaru greeted Gloria as she left Ami's office  
"Oh Hi Hotaru I didn't see you when I came in" Gloria stated  
"Oh I was off taking care of Madelyn. How did it go with Annika?" Hotaru inquired  
"I think I may have an idea of how to get her to make more friends" Gloria told her  
"Oh really I know her parents and Ami would be happy about that" Hotaru smiled  
"I gotta run but it was good seeing you" Gloria called out as she left the office.  
  
"Gloria my mom would like to talk to you" Karla called out from the doorway to her quarters  
"Oh no! Is she mad at me?" Gloria asked  
"I don't think so" Karla shrugged as she shut the door behind them  
"Gloria please come here for a moment" Mina said from her doorway  
"Yes ma'am" Gloria replied  
"I am not angry with you for talking to Karla at school but I must ask you something" Mina stated once Gloria sat down  
"Okay what?" Gloria shot   
"Calm down I'm not angry but what I want to know is In your time does your mom always make time for you?" Mina asked  
"Yes she always makes time for me even when I am bad and disobedient she really loves me" Gloria sighed  
"I guess you appearing has started me thinking" Mina said "I guess I need to start paying more attention to Karla instead of dumping her"  
"I know she would love that" Gloria replied  
"Listen I am sorry for getting so angry at you earlier" Mina said  
"It's no problem you were just angry" Gloria told her  
"Why don't you join me and Karla for supper tonight my treat" Mina said  
"Okay I just need to tell Doc Ami" Gloria happily said running off to find Ami.  
  
"I am so excited," Karla was saying. "My mom and I are going to spend more time together. She cancelled all of her dates for next week."  
"I am glad," Gloria whispered. She was really missing her mother right now.  
"Thank you so much Gloria," Karla told her. "I don't care what the people from your reality think of you. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met."  
Gloria just blushed and did not say anything. She had one more thing to do before Chloe would send her home.  
  
"Are you sure about this," Raye asked Ami doubtfully.  
"We have nothing to lose," Ami replied. "Gloria, the twins and Ariel said that a lot of the kids from their class will be here today. Gloria wanted to see if she could get Annika out of her shell."  
"What if this backfires," asked Raye nervously.  
"That's why you and I are here," Ami assured her. "Besides Annika is not released from the hospital yet. I or one of my staff have to stay with her."  
"Well I am glad you agreed to let her come to the park," Raye sighed.  
"She needs fresh air," Ami pointed out.  
  
"Remember what I said," Gloria told Annika.  
"I'll try," murmured Annika looking anxiously over at her mother.  
"Come on Annika," Hope coaxed. "There are some really nice girls I like playing with. You can come too."  
"Hi Hope," called one girl, Angie.   
"Hi Angie," Hope replied. She and Gloria ran over dragging Annika with them.  
"Annika I am surprised to see you," Angie stated in surprise.  
Annika blushed and tried to hide behind Gloria. "She is going to play with us today," Hope told the girls.  
"Glad you are," Angie said.  
Annika looked anxiously back over at her mother. Raye hissed under her breath, "Go on baby. Go and play with them."  
Annika slowly went over to Hope and Gloria. She joined in the game. Eventually she relaxed and began to have fun.  
  
"Good job Gloria," Ami whispered back in the palace hospital. Annika was back in her room with her very proud parents spending time with her before they had to leave.  
"Thank you," Gloria replied. She watched Annika as she snuggled into her mother's arms. She hoped Annika would be okay.  
  
"You have done well young lady," Chloe told Gloria as she appeared in front of her. "You not only helped Annika but you also helped Karla and Mina."  
"Will Annika be all right," asked Gloria.  
"She will have many obstacles to cross but with her parents' love and Ami's guidance she will be fine," Chloe assured her. "Now we must get you home. Your parents and Annika will be missing you."  
"I want to say goodbye first," Gloria said.  
"Very well," Chloe replied.  
  
"Thank you for opening my eyes," Mina told Gloria.   
"You are welcome," Gloria replied.  
"I can't believe that you are a troublemaker in your reality," Mina stated.   
"Well I am," Gloria grinned. "And I can't wait to get home to stir things up. This being well behaved is killing me."  
"Well you try to be as sweet as you have been here," Mina gave Gloria a hug. She whispered in Gloria's ear, "Except for the hair you look so much like me when I was your age."  
Gloria hugged Mina back. Tears were in her eyes. She had a very difficult good bye next but she could not leave without seeing this reality's Annika one more time.  
  
"She needs her rest but I am glad you came by one last time" Ami said giving Gloria a hug  
"I will miss you Doc Ami but I must get back home" Gloria sighed as she walked into Annika's room  
"Hey Gloria see the new book mom got me" Annika said holding up the new book.  
"That's neat Annika but I came here to tell you goodbye" Gloria almost whispered wishing she didn't have to leave  
"WHY! I don't want you to go" Annika cried throwing herself at Gloria  
"Oh Annika" Gloria sighed hugging her close "I need to get home to my family"  
"I will miss you" Annika whined  
"I know and I will miss you too but you have got some really good friends here that will be more than happy to play with you" Gloria reminded her  
"I know but I will never get to see you again" Annika sighed  
"Here this is a picture that I asked Hope to take" Gloria said handing her the picture  
"That is of you and me at the park" Annika giggled  
"Yep and that will always remind you of me" Gloria said  
"I will never forget you" Annika promised  
"I will always remember you Annika" Gloria hugged her one last time and walked out to the waiting Chloe  
"We must go now," Chloe said  
"I'm ready" Gloria answered  
  
"Gloria darling wake up," Gloria heard her mother saying. Gloria groaned and opened her eyes. She found herself in Ami's office.  
"Where am I," she mumbled.  
"In Aunt Ami's office," Mina replied. "We found you unconscience in the entryway."  
"I went to another reality where I never existed," Gloria groggily told them.  
"Would it have been the reality your guardian angel showed you before," asked Ami as she checked Gloria's pulse.  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "I was wishing that I could help the Annika over there so my guardian angel sent me there. She did not tell me until I was there for a while."  
"Did you help her," asked Ami who was forever concerned about Annika.  
"A little. I managed to get your other self to stop her from taking a bunch of pills," Gloria replied.  
"That's good," Mina kissed her daughter. "I am glad to see you."  
"I am glad to see you too Mom," Gloria replied.  
  
"Wow," Annika's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I was really like that over there?"  
"You were," Gloria told her. "I just hope she is okay."  
"If her mama and my mama are the same then she will be," Annika shrugged her shoulders. "I am just glad I am not that bad."  
"Me too," Gloria gave Annika a hug. "I missed you."  
"I am glad you are back," Annika returned the hug.  
  
That night Gloria walked into the living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. Gloria remembered how she felt when she was in Doc Ami's arms. She remembered the comfort and warmth she felt. "Mom," she whispered.  
"Yes Darling," asked Mina pulling away from the TV.  
Gloria did not say anything. She just climbed into her mother's lap and snuggled down into her arms. Mina was shocked at first but then she smiled. How many times had she watched Annika and Ariel doing this with Raye and Ami and wishing her daughter would too? Mina wrapped her arms around Gloria and held her daughter close. "I love you darling," Mina whispered.  
"I love you too Mom," Gloria replied enjoying the warm feeling she had right now. It was good to be home.  



	2. Annika

Hi Everyone! Well due to popular demand from the story "I Don't Exist" we decided to write one for each Chibi Scout.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to Angel Raye  
  
I Don't Exist, Part Two  
By  
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"I wish there was something I could do" Annika sighed playing with Gloria  
"About what Annika?" Gloria questioned  
"Oh I just wish I could change some things that have happened lately" Annika replied  
"Really? You talking about seeing life as if you had never existed?" Gloria asked  
"Sort of. I would love to be able to help that girl change her attitude" Annika told her  
"You are always wanting to help out people" Gloria reminded her  
"I know but that's my nature where as your nature is to always be bad" Annika giggled  
"I'm trying to change" Gloria shot back  
"I know and you are doing a better job at it" Annika agreed.  
"Glad someone notices," Gloria muttered dryly.  
"Of course I notice," Annika pointed out.  
"Gloria," called Mina coming into the playroom. "Come on we have to go now. We are meeting your aunt, uncle and cousin at the restaurant."  
"You mean I have to have dinner with that drip Heather," whined Gloria.  
"Drop that attitude young lady," Mina ordered. "And you had better not do anything to antagonize her tonight."  
"I won't Mom," Gloria smiled. "I promise." Annika noticed that Gloria had her fingers crossed behind her. She giggled as Gloria and Mina left the room.  
"She will never change," Annika thought to herself. She began to think about the reality where she did not exist. Her parents had a child, Angela who was a real brat. Annika wished she could show that child what wonderful parents Chad and Raye were.  
Annika suddenly felt dizzy. The room around her began to spin. Remembering what Amy told her she put her head down and waited until the dizziness passed. When it did Annika decided to go and find her mother. She left the playroom and ran into Michiru and Haruka.  
"Who are you dear," asked Michiru in surprise. "Are you friend of the twins?"  
"Aunt Michiru it's me Annika," Annika told her.  
"We don't remember you," Haruka replied.  
"I'm Raye and Chad's daughter," Annika protested.  
"Angela is Raye and Chad's daughter," Michiru informed her.  
Annika gasped. She had been tossed into the reality Meesha had shown her earlier. Why was she here? "I think I have been tossed into another reality," she gasped. "Because I am their daughter in my reality."  
"Who's this Michiru and Haruka," Raye came up.  
"This child claims to be yours in another reality," Michiru explained.  
Raye turned to Annika. She looked at her closely. Annika could not contain herself. She flung herself into Raye's arms. "Mama," she cried. "I am your daughter."  
Raye pushed Annika off of her and looked at her closely. "I do feel a connection with you," she said. "Let's take you to Ami. She can check you over." Annika went with Raye to Ami's office.  
  
"Amy do you have a minute?" Raye said walking into her office  
"Sure what can I do for...Who is this?" Ami questioned  
"This is Annika and she claims to be from another dimension" Raye told her  
"That is fascinating. I better run some tests though to confirm it" Ami replied  
"I hate tests" Annika whined  
"How about if I stay with you" Raye whispered  
"Okay" Annika shrugged following Ami into the other room  
  
"I must admit you behaved better than my daughter would for Ami" Raye commented  
"In my time I'm always sweet but I do hate to go to the doctor" Annika replied.  
"Well you behaved really well for me and I did get the results" Ami said holding a piece of paper  
"What does it say Ami?" Raye quizzed  
"It proves that she is your daughter and as she said she is from another dimension" Ami read from the report  
"Cool!" Annika squealed  
"Okay thank you Ami and Annika why don't you come stay with us" Raye offered. "At least until we can figure out a way to get you back home."  
"That would be great" Annika replied.  
  
Annika followed Raye to her quarters. She was feeling a little apprehensive. She remembered in this reality Angela was a brat and Gloria was expelled from school. She also remembered that Gloria was killed in this reality. Would she be able to stop it?  
"What can I call you," she asked timidly.  
"Let's see," Raye murmured. "Why don't you call me Mama Raye?"  
"That will work," Annika agreed happily.  
Ariel came running down the hall. "Slow down Ariel where are you off to in such a hurry," Raye asked the small child.  
"I am going to try and find Aurora again," Ariel called. Annika's heart skipped a beat. In this reality since she was not here Aurora hid the pearl of friendship in Ariel. Since Ariel was so young she was trying to do everything she could to get to Aurora.  
"Poor baby," murmured Raye.  
"Aurora hid the pearl in me," Annika whispered.  
"Did she now," Raye asked in surprise. "Now you definitely seem to be the opposite of my child." Annika just smiled. Raye opened the door to her quarters and led Annika in. A six-year-old was sitting on the couch cutting up some material.  
"What are you doing," shrieked Raye running over and grabbing the scissors and fabric from the little girl. Annika saw that the child had cut up her princess dress.  
"I hate that dress and I hate those parties," Angela replied.   
"This is why Daddy and I never get you new things," Raye shouted. "You destroy everything."  
"Who cares," snapped Angela. She turned and saw Annika. "Who are you?"  
"I...I...um," Annika stammered suddenly feeling very intimidated.  
"This is Annika," Raye quickly explained the situation to the child. "Until we can figure out a way to get her home she will be staying with us."  
"Well I hope it's soon," snapped Angela. "I don't want her here."  
Raye suddenly turned Angela over and swatted her a couple of times. Angela began to howl. "Go to your room," Raye ordered. "And don't come out until I say you can." Angela stomped back to her room. Raye placed a reassuring hand on Annika's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get you home soon." Annika hugged Raye and did not say anything.  
  
"Mama Raye can I go find Gloria?" Annika asked later that afternoon  
"Sure but you will probably have to convince Mina into letting you see her" Raye sighed wondering if it would work  
"I can at least try" Annika replied walking out the door  
"CAN I COME OUT?" Angela shouted from her room once Annika had left  
"NO not till I say so" Raye replied wishing her daughter were more like Annika with each passing moment.  
  
"Hello?" Mina questioned as she opened the door to her quarters  
"Hi...umm I'm not sure" Annika started but was cut off by Gloria  
"Who is it?" Gloria demanded from the couch  
"It's that girl Raye found" Mina shot back  
"I'm Annika and I was wondering if I could speak to Gloria" Annika asked shyly  
"I'm not sure that is a good idea seeing as she is in a foul mood today" Mina commented  
"Oh come on Mom what could it hurt" Gloria retorted  
"Okay but only for 10 minutes" Mina scolded her as she let Annika into the room  
  
"So your from another dimension" Gloria quizzed as Annika sat next to her on the couch  
"Yep and in that dimension you and I are best friends" Annika told her  
"Really how odd," Gloria sighed  
"Why do you think that?" Annika asked  
"Usually I don't associate with people much since I'm a troublemaker" Gloria stated.  
"In my time you are a trouble maker too but you are also really nice to me and that is why we are friends" Annika said  
"That must be nice" Gloria whispered  
"It is most of the time" Annika sighed   
"Maybe you and I can play together then sometime" Gloria commented  
"That would be fun but I better get back to my quarters for now" Annika called out as she left.  
  
"Is this her," asked Chad as Annika re-entered the quarters.  
"That's her," Raye replied.  
"She looks more like you then Angela does," Chad commented.  
Annika flushed. "Hi Daddy Chad," she whispered.   
"Nice to meet you Annika,' Chad replied.  
"We have to go down to the palace dining hall for dinner in a little while," Raye told Annika. "Would you like to rest before we go?"  
Annika suddenly wanted to go home. She would be out of place here since no one knew her. Her lower lip began to quiver. "What is it Annika," asked Raye. She was surprised when Annika suddenly climbed onto her lap and snuggled down. Angela never did this with her.  
"I do this with Mama all the time,' sobbed Annika. "I miss it."  
"It's okay," Raye assured the child as she held her close. "We can do this here too."  
  
The next day over Ami's protests Annika did not go to school. Raye felt it would be a good idea to keep the child here until she felt comfortable in this other dimension. Annika found this amusing. Wait until Gloria found out that she did not have to go to school in this dimension. Ami went over some lessons with her and then let her go for the day. She was in the palace dining room when Asai, Mina and Gloria arrived from the school.  
"This is a nightmare," Mina was screaming. "A complete nightmare."  
"What happened," asked Serenity in concern.  
"Our daughter has just gotten herself expelled from school," Asai replied grimly.  
"Expelled," asked Lita in amazement.  
"Yes," cried Mina. "Where are those boarding school pamphlets? I am going to find one for her."  
"And I will run away if you do," shouted Gloria. Annika did not hear anymore. Mina and Asai dragged their troubled child upstairs.  
  
"HEY what are you doing?" Angela demanded as Annika entered the playroom  
"I came to read some" Annika said as she went to the reading corner  
"Well you can't be here," Angela shouted as she walked over and took the book Annika had just picked up  
"Why not?" Annika questioned  
"Because I said so and I'm the boss" Angela shot back as she pushed Annika toward the door  
"Don't do that" Ariel cried from the painting area  
"And why not crybaby?" Angela demanded  
"You don't want one of the nannies to come in do you" Faith reminded her  
"Oh sure what can they do to me. I've got the outsider" Angela snorted  
"What I'm about to do right now," Ves said stepping into the room and taking Angela by the shoulders  
"Hey! Lay off I was just umm being friendly" Angela stammered struggling to get away  
"Yeah right your mother will hear of this young lady" Ves commented dragging Angela out of the playroom  
"Watch your back outsider" Angela whispered to Annika as she left  
  
"Don't pay any mind to her threats" Maggie sighed after Angela had left  
"Is she always like this?" Annika asked  
"Most of the time she is much worse" Hope said  
"Really? That is a bad thing" Annika commented  
"Yes it is but maybe since you and her share the same parents you can get through to her" Ariel suggested  
"I doubt it after that little show" Annika sighed  
"Never know till you try" Madelyn said looking up from her puzzle.  
Annika sighed. She was always told be careful what you wish for.  
  
Later on Annika was walking around outside. She needed to clear her head. Annika knew she was there to change Angela but she did not know how she could do that. Annika really wanted to go home now. Even though Raye over here was just like her mother, she wasn't her mother. To Raye Annika was just some child who dropped in from another dimension.   
A movement caught her eye. Annika looked and saw Ariel running toward a tree with costume wings on her back. Immediately Annika remembered that Ariel had been Aurora's special friend in this dimension and was obsessed with trying to find her. She also knew that Ariel was going to get badly hurt from this. "I have to go and get Ami," she thought and took off toward the palace.  
  
"Ami," called Annika running into the palace.  
"What is it dear," asked Ami.  
"You had better get outside," gasped Annika. "Ariel needs you."  
Ami did not question. She immediately headed outside with Annika at her heals. She saw Ariel up in the tree trying to stand on one of the branches. "Ariel," she shrieked and dashed over to the tree.  
"Hi Mommy I am going to find Aurora now," called Ariel.  
"Get down here this minute young lady," Ami ordered.  
"No I am going to fly," Ariel replied and she jumped. Ami was ready. She dashed forward and caught Ariel in her arms. As soon as she had Ariel safe in her arms she turned the child over and swatted her. Ariel immediately started wailing.  
"I'm sorry Darling," Ami told the child. "But you could have been seriously hurt and I am not going to let you get off lightly for this." Carrying Ariel she began to walk toward the palace. She paused for a moment and turned to Annika. "Thank you," she whispered and then walked back inside.  
  
"Annika where are you?" Raye demanded later as she searched her quarters  
"In your room" Annika called out in reply  
"What may I ask are you doing in here?" Raye questioned her  
"Just looking at all the pictures since Angela didn't have any in her room" Annika replied fingering one that they had taken a year ago at one of the many balls.  
"When she is mad she throws them against the walls and Chad and I have decided that it would be best for everyone if nothing breakable was in her room" Raye sighed recalling the last time something had been destroyed.  
"I'm sorry she is such a pain" Annika told her  
"It's not your fault but we have tried everything" Raye answered softly  
"Maybe I can try and talk to her" Annika offered  
"Who knows maybe that will work but for now it's time we got ready for supper" Raye reminded her  
"Sure and thanks for not getting to upset" Annika called out as she was leaving the room  
"You're welcome" Raye responded turning to get dressed.  
  
The next day after she had lessons with Ami, Annika decided to go and find Gloria. Since Gloria had been expelled she was home too. Mina and Asai were looking into boarding school for her. She got to Gloria's quarters only to find that she was not there. Annika suddenly remembered something important. She had witnessed Gloria running away and being hit by a car. It killed her. Was today the day? Annika took off to find Mina.  
"Mina," she called.   
"What is it Annika," asked Mina looking up from the brochure she was looking at.  
"I think Gloria has run away," Annika reported.  
"Why do you say that," asked Mina.  
"She's gone," Annika choked.  
Mina snapped out her communicator, "Scouts I need your help. Gloria had run away." Mina took off before Annika could say anything else. Annika decided to go take care of things herself.  
  
Annika ran through Crystal Tokyo as she tried to get to the store that she saw Gloria at when she was brought here before. She finally got there just in time to see Gloria running out of the store with the manager on her tail. Gloria started across the street. Annika quickly ran forward and pushed Gloria out of the way just narrowly missing getting hit by a car.  
"Oh my," gasped Gloria. "That car could have hit me."  
"I know," Annika winced as she sat up.  
"You're hurt," Gloria pointed out. Sure enough Annika's left side was completely scraped up.  
"I'm okay," Annika gasped in pain.  
"Gloria," Mina came running forward. She pulled Gloria into her arms. "I just saw what happened. I am so glad you are going to be all right."  
"Mom I was running away," Gloria admitted.  
"I know and we will talk about that," Mina picked Annika up. "But right now we need to have Ami look at Annika."  
"There you go," Ami finished putting the bandages on Annika's injuries. "You are going to be fine."  
"That was really brave of you," Raye told her. "I may not be your mother in this reality but I am as proud of you as I would be if I were your mother. I know that my other self is very proud of you in your reality."  
"She is," Annika flushed. How she wanted to go home.  
  
"Oh look the outsider gets special attention" Angela sneered as she came home a bit later  
"Gee it's nice to see you to Angela" Annika shot back  
"Where are my parents?" Angela demanded  
"They are in their room trying to figure out what to do to help me get home" Annika whispered  
"The sooner the better because I HATE having you here" Angela shouted  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Annika questioned timidly  
"You are such a goody two shoes and mom likes you better than me" Annika replied  
"That may be true in some ways but mama Raye loves you just as much as she loves me" Annika reminded her  
"Then why does she never show it" Angela cried running to her room and slamming the door.  
"WHAT was that?" Raye demanded coming out of their room after hearing the door slam.  
"Oh just Angela being mad at me" Annika sighed  
"What did she do this time" Chad wondered aloud  
"Nothing really but she really thinks you both like me better than her" Annika stated  
"WHAT? We do love her but it's hard to show it when she is always getting into trouble" Chad said  
"I guess you just may have to find a way to make it known to her" Annika stated quietly  
"That's a big task considering but maybe we should at least try" Raye whispered.  
  
"I saved Gloria so why can I not go home," Annika asked out loud later on.  
"You are not done here yet," Meesha appeared.  
"What more do I have left to do," asked Annika.  
"You need to help Angela realize what wonderful parents she has," Meesha replied.  
"How can I do that," asked Annika.  
"Convince her how wonderful they are to you," Meesha replied.  
"I'll see what I can do," murmured Annika.  
  
Meanwhile Raye was talking with Serenity, Ami, Lita, and Mina. "I don't want to send Annika back," she stated.  
"You have too Raye," Ami told her. "She does not belong here."  
"I know," Raye sighed. "She is just everything I have always wanted in a child. She's sweet, loving and sensitive."  
"She is a sweetie," Mina agreed. "But we still need to send her back."  
"I know," Raye replied sadly.  
"Just enjoy the time you have with her right now," Serenity advised.   
"You have your own daughter to think about," Lita pointed out. "I know Angela is trying but maybe one day she will be closer to what Annika is like."  
"Maybe," Raye sighed wistfully.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Gloria surprised Annika with her question  
"Sure anything" Annika replied  
"Why don't you stay here with me and your Mama Raye" Gloria sighed  
"I really wish I could but my parents in my time would really miss me" Annika told her truthfully  
"I will miss you though," Gloria cried hugging Annika  
"I will miss you too but hopefully if you work really hard maybe you can convince your parents maybe to home school you or find a school close to here" Annika sighed   
"Okay I will try but promise not to leave before seeing me again" Gloria stated  
"I will try my very best" Annika replied smiling  
  
"Well if it isn't Mommy's precious angel," snarled Angela as Annika walked into the room.  
"Your parents love you," Annika pointed out. "Why can't you see that?"  
"Because they are always spanking me," snapped Angela.  
"That's because you are rude and mean," Annika softly replied as she fought to keep the tears down.  
"Oh and I suppose you are little Miss Sweetie," Angela yelled.  
Annika was usually sweet tempered but she had finally had it with this brat. "Why don't you just stop being such a brat and see how wonderful your parents are," she shouted. "I am very close to them in my reality. Mama and I always snuggle with each other. I bet Mama Raye would do that with you if you tried." With that Annika left the room leaving Angela thinking about what was said.  
  
"Hey dad where is Mama?" Angela questioned a while later  
"She and Aunt Lita went to the movies but she should be back very shortly" Chad replied   
"Okay then can I ask you something?" Angela asked  
"Sure what is it" Chad said putting down the paper he was reading  
"Do you think Mama would like it if I started acting better" Angela stated   
"She loves you honey but yes your mama would really love it if you did act nicer" Chad told her  
"Daddy I love you" Angela said giving her dad a quick hug  
"I love you too and oh I think here's your mama" Chad said glancing at the door  
"MAMA" Angela said throwing herself at Raye  
"Wha? What is going on" Raye stuttered   
"I just wanted to tell you I love you very much" Angela cried hugging her mom  
"Who are you and where is Angela?" Raye questioned  
"It's really me mama I decided I wanted to try and be a little nicer" Angela commented through her tears  
"Oh sweetheart you don't know how happy you have made me" Raye said picking Angela up.  
In another room Annika watched the scene with a small smile on her face.  
  
Raye came into the room and sat down by Annika. "How are you doing Sweetheart," she asked.  
"I am ready to go home," Annika murmured.  
"I wish you stay here," Raye told her sadly. "But I know you have to go too. I just don't know how to send you back."  
"Actually the person who brought me here has appeared," Annika replied. "I just need to say some good-byes."  
Raye looked sadly at Annika. "Then why don't you go and do that," she said. "I'll wait here. I want to be the last one you say goodbye too."  
"Same here," Annika flung her arms around Raye. "You are just the same in this reality as you are in mine." Annika took off leaving Raye staring sadly at her.  
  
"I am glad you came," Ami told Annika. "I know I have to keep a closer eye on Ariel until she gets over this obsession with finding Aurora."  
"Do you act as a..." Annika's voice trailed off as she tried to think of the word.  
"A what honey," asked Ami.  
"You know one of those people who talk to other people about what's bothering them," Annika tried to think of the word.  
"You mean a psychologist," Ami supplied. "Yes I do. I guess I need to schedule Ariel for some sessions about this."  
"You are always seeing me in my reality," Annika told her.  
"Really," Ami mused as she gave Annika a hug. "Well I hope I am helping you. Take care of yourself Sweetie."  
"I will," Annika replied as she hugged Ami back.  
  
"Hi Aunt Mina" Annika called out as Mina opened the door  
"Hi Annika I guess this means it's time for you to go" Mina said sadly  
"Yes but I wanted to come say goodbye to Gloria" Annika stated  
"She is in her room" Mina replied   
"Gloria?" Annika said entering the dark room  
"I'm over here" a muffled reply came from the corner.  
"What are you looking at?" Annika questioned walking over to the big window  
"I like to look for shooting stars sometimes" Gloria mumbled  
"Really me too" Annika sighed  
"Oh look there's one right now" Gloria cried  
"Let's make a wish," Annika said and they did  
"I know why you came by," Gloria said as she went back to her bed and turned on the lamp  
"I hate to go but I know I am missed at home" Annika sighed  
"Well hopefully my wish will come true and I will make some new friends" Gloria stated  
"Hopefully so but I will miss you" Annika said giving Gloria a hug  
"I will miss you too," Gloria cried hugging Annika tightly  
"I better go so I can tell Mama Raye goodbye" Annika commented as she walked out of the room  
"Be careful Annika on your way home" Gloria whispered after Annika left.  
  
"I am going to miss you so much," Raye hugged Annika fiercely.  
"Thank you for being my mama while I was here," Annika hugged Raye back.  
Raye smiled, "You are everything I have ever wanted in a daughter."  
"Angela is going to try and change," Annika replied.  
"She is trying," Raye kissed Annika on the head. "Take care and always stay sweet. That is a wonderful quality."  
"I promise," Annika replied. She hugged Raye again; "I have to go now."  
Raye watched as Annika walked away. "Good bye my darling," she whispered.  
  
"Are you ready," asked Meesha.  
"More that ready," Annika replied anxiously.  
Meesha held up her hand and Annika felt something rush through her. Then she blacked out.  
  
"Annika," a soft voice was saying. "Wake up Sweetheart."  
Annika opened her eyes and saw she was in Ami's office. Raye was beside her. "Mama," she murmured.  
"Take it easy," Ami cautioned. "Your body has been through some kind of shock."  
"I visited the reality where I did not exist," Annika told them. "You were both nice to me over there but I could not wait to get home."  
"Didn't Gloria go through that too," asked Raye.  
"Yes she did," Ami replied. "Did you make some good changes over there?"  
"I hope so," Annika replied. "But I could not wait to get back home."  
"Well I am glad you are back," Raye hugged Annika. "I would miss you too much if you were gone."  
"Just take it easy for the rest of the day," Ami ordered. "Give your body some time to recover."  
"I will," Annika promised while Raye picked her up. Once out in the hall Annika snuggled down in her mother's arms. "I am so glad to be back Mama."  
"I am glad to Sweetheart," Raye replied.   
A scream interrupted them. They looked over and saw Mina dragging Gloria by the ear. "Can't you stay out of trouble for one evening," Mina was shouting. "I can't believe you flicked your food at Heather in the restaurant."  
"It was just a joke," Gloria wailed.  
"You need a long lesson in manners," Mina growled. "Maybe two weeks of being grounded will teach you."  
Annika watched as Gloria was dragged away. Some things will never change.   
  
  



	3. Ariel

Hi Everyone! Here is part three to our "I Don't Exist" series. Sorry this is taking so long but one of us has been sick and the other one is working on another set of stories plus is swamped at work right now. Hang tight though. We will get it all done for you.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
I Don't Exist  
By  
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"Ariel come out come out wherever you are" Madelyn cried. She had been chosen as the seeker while Ariel was the one hiding.  
"You got to find me first" Ariel giggled   
"Ugh this should be fun" Madelyn mumbled looking behind the garden wall  
"You're getting warmer" Ariel called out  
"How about here" Madelyn shouted as she looked behind the bench  
"Still warmer" Ariel replied  
"Ah found you" Madelyn cried out as she found Ariel hiding behind a rosebush  
"That was fun want to do it again?" Ariel questioned  
"Sure but first let me go get something to drink" Madelyn said running toward the palace  
"This is such a nice day," Ariel said looking at the pretty clouds. All of a sudden she didn't feel so well and the world started spinning around her. "Mommy," she moaned before she passed out.  
  
"Wake up little one," a voice was saying to Ariel when she came around. Ariel stirred and found she was looking up into Lita's face.  
"Aunt Lita what happened," asked Ariel.  
"Who are you and why are you calling me Aunt Lita," asked Lita in concern.  
"I'm Ariel," Ariel replied. "Ami and Greg are my mommy and daddy."  
"Their daughter's name is Jeanette," Lita informed her. "She lives with Greg a few miles away from here."  
Ariel gasped. A few weeks ago her guardian angel Claris had shown her what life would have been like if she had never been born. Her parents had a child by the name of Jeanette who could not walk without the aid of a walker. Her parents were divorced and Ami was very bitter and cold. Why was she brought here? She looked up at Lita shyly. "I know you will probably not believe this but I am Ami and Greg's daughter in another dimension."  
Lita raised an eyebrow. "Well that is interesting," she said. "Why don't I take you to Ami and have her check you out."  
Ariel gulped nervously. She let Lita pick her up and carry her into the palace.  
  
"She what," demanded Ami.  
"She claims to be your daughter from another dimension," Lita explained.  
"I don't know if this is anyone's idea of a sick joke," Ami stated coldly. "But I have a session with Annika in a little bit so I do not have time."  
"How would this be a sick joke," asked Lita.  
"That I would have a normal child like the rest of you," snapped Ami.  
"This is not a joke Ami," Lita replied angrily. "When are you going to drop you anger and self pity? Jeanette needs her mother."  
"Stay out of it," yelled Ami.   
"Fine," Lita muttered. "However you need to check Ariel out and see if what she says is true."  
"Very well," Ami replied. She headed out into the waiting room. She saw a little girl of about six with her hair cut just like hers. Ami could see the uncanny resemblance between herself and this child.  
"Mommy," the little girl yelled and she flung her arms around Ami.  
"I am not your mother," Ami pushed the child away. The little girl's eyes filled with tears. Ami ignored them. "Come on I will need to scan you."   
  
"Her DNA matches mine and Greg," Ami reported to Serenity and the other Scouts later on. "She is ours from another dimension."  
"Then we need to figure out a way to send her back," Serenity replied.   
"The question is what to do with her until we can get her back," Ami stated.  
"She should stay here of course," Raye said.  
"And just who will she stay with," asked Ami. "All of you have your own children to deal with."  
"With all due respect Ami I think she should stay with you," Mina pointed out.  
"You're kidding," Ami demanded.  
"I agree she needs to stay with you," added Michiru.  
"Why should I keep her," asked Ami.  
"The child is terrified," Lita reminded her. "She needs her mother and that is you."  
"Oh sure," snapped Ami. "All of you with your normal children and so you give me a temporary normal one."  
"Ami please," Serenity begged. "Give the child a chance."  
"Fine," Ami muttered reluctantly and she left the conference room.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea," asked Hotaru. "Ami has not been the same since we found out Jeanette would never walk."  
"We are hoping this will help heal her," Raye replied and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well here we are," Ami muttered as she led Ariel into her quarters. "There is not much her for a child."  
"But doesn't Jeanette come and visit you," asked Ariel nervously.  
"No I go and see her," Ami replied. "And I don't want to talk about her."  
"Yes ma'am," Ariel whispered.  
  
That night Ariel lay in bed feeling very homesick. Her mommy was so different here. Ariel began to wonder if she was brought over here to help her mommy love again. She also remembered that Madelyn was very withdrawn here. Was she here to help her too? Ariel got up and padded over to the door. She peeked out and saw Ami was reading a book. She timidly walked over to her.  
"What can I do for you Ariel," asked Ami not even looking up from her book.  
"Well..." Ariel tried to find some words.  
Ami put her book down. "What is it," she asked impatiently.  
Ariel could not say anything. She pushed Ami's arms back and climbed into her lap. She snuggled down and closed her eyes.  
Ami's first instincts were to push the child away but something stopped her. She hesitated for a moment and then wrapped her arms around the little girl.  
  
"Good Morning" Ami said as she walked into Ariel's room  
"Good Morning Ms. Ami" Ariel replied shyly  
"I know you don't like calling me that dear but I think it's for the best for now" Ami stated  
"Okay but do I have to go to school today" Ariel whined pulling on her jeans  
"I'm sorry but yes you do and Lita will be by here shortly to take you" Ami muttered leaving the room  
"I really do miss mommy," Ariel cried as she finished dressing  
  
"Thanks Lita for doing this" Ami grumbled later as Lita dropped by to pick up Ariel  
"It was no problem at all" Lita replied taking Ariel's hand  
"Now behave and don't get into any trouble you understand" Ami snapped  
"Yes ma'am" Ariel whispered walking out the door  
"She wasn't always this bad" Lita assured Ariel as they joined up with Daisy and a few of the other children  
"It just makes me sad to see her like this" Ariel whispered  
"Hey Ariel what grade are you in?" Daisy asked excitedly  
"I'm in 3rd grade in my dimension because I am so smart" Ariel told her shyly  
"Cool! You might even end up in our class" Hope said happily  
"That might be nice since I won't know anyone else" Ariel mumbled  
"It may take some time but you might make a friend or two" Lita said  
"I hope so but where is Madelyn?" Ariel questioned  
"I hate to tell you this but Madelyn doesn't go to school she is so shy and withdrawn that her parents are afraid to send her" Faith commented  
"Maybe I should go see her later," Ariel said  
"That might cheer her up seeing someone so close to her own age" Lita smiled.  
  
Much to Ariel's relief she got put in the same class as Annika, Gloria and Hope. Some things were the same over here. Annika was still sweet. Gloria was still a pain in the neck and Hope was still prissy. Ariel had spent most of the day to herself since a large number of the third graders resented having a six-year-old in their class.  
"Just like home," Ariel thought sadly. "Who is going to comfort me here. Mommy always does it at home."   
"Hey Ariel," called Annika. Ariel quickly wiped her tears off her face and turned around. "Come on. You can eat lunch with us."  
"Thank you," Ariel said in relief. Thank goodness at least Annika was sweet here too.  
  
"Is it that time already," asked Ami as Ariel walked into her office.  
"Yes ma'am," Ariel replied as tears sprang to her eyes.  
"What's with the waterworks," Ami demanded impatiently.  
"Just like at home the third graders do not like having me in their class," Ariel choked as she wiped her tears away.  
"Sorry to hear that," Ami replied. "But I have work to do so please go and do your homework."  
Ariel started to leave but she changed her mind. She went over and climbed back up on Ami's lap. She wrapped her arms around Ami's neck and wept.  
Ami wanted to push Ariel off but she didn't. She held the child and wondered, "What is this feeling I have?"  
  
"May I go see Madelyn please?" Ariel asked politely a little while later  
"Have you done all your homework?" Ami countered  
"Yes ma'am" Ariel replied  
"Okay then yes you may but you must be home in one hour for supper" Ami reminded her.  
"Okay thank you" Ariel cried happily as she ran off toward Madelyn's quarters.  
  
"Hello" Hotaru greeted Ariel warmly  
"Hi can I see Madelyn?" Ariel asked  
"Yes but first Anthony and I would like to talk to you" Hotaru said  
"We just wanted to know what Madelyn was like back in your dimension" Anthony stated  
"She is shy and weak but a very sweet little girl" Ariel supplied   
"Do you to get along" Hotaru questioned  
"Yes we are the best of friends," Ariel cried missing Madelyn already  
"Who that" Madelyn demanded from her doorway  
"Madelyn sweetheart this is Ariel and she came by to visit you" Hotaru said  
"Humph" Madelyn grumbled as she walked back in her room  
"I'll go speak to her for just a moment I promise" Ariel said running after her best friend  
"I hope she does better then we have" Anthony sighed  
"Madelyn I know you don't know me but you are my best friend" Ariel stated  
"..." Madelyn turned her head away from Ariel and faced the window  
"I know that doesn't make sense but I just had to see you. You see I'm from another dimension and there you and I are best friends" Ariel commented moving closer to Madelyn  
"OUT" Madelyn shouted flinging her arms at Ariel  
"Oh no!" Ariel jumped from her spot and ran out the door crying.  
"I guess you did not have much luck either," Hotaru sighed.   
"I am so sorry," sobbed Ariel. "I just wanted to help."  
"I know," Hotaru gave Ariel a reassuring hug.   
  
Ariel was still wiping her eyes when she returned to Ami's quarters. "What's wrong now," asked Ami impatiently.  
"I was trying to talk to Madelyn," Ariel sobbed.  
"I have been working with her for years and I have not made any headway with her," Ami grunted. "I arranged for Lita to baby-sit you tonight. My ex-husband called about Jeanette so I have to go and see her."  
"I want to come with you," Ariel pleaded remembering that her daddy was still the same over here. Maybe she could draw some comfort from him.  
"I don't want you to see Jeanette," snapped Ami.  
"Please," Ariel persisted. "I promise I won't get in the way."  
"I said no," Ami yelled.  
"You are so cruel," shouted Ariel. "My mommy is so nice where I am from."  
Ami gave a gusty sigh. "Very well," she muttered. "But don't get in the way."  
  
"Who's this Mommy," asked Jeanette as she came into the room with her walker. Ami quickly explained to Jeanette and Greg who Ariel was.  
"She looks like you Ami," Greg replied. Ami just grunted a reply.  
"Hi Jeanette," Ariel went over to the child. At a closer look Ariel saw that Jeannette looked more like Greg with her brown hair and eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  
"Ami I need to speak to you," Greg pulled his ex-wife into another room.  
"They are going to start fighting again," Jeanette sighed.  
"How do you know," asked Ariel.  
"They always fight," Jeanette replied. "Daddy thinks Mommy should spend more time with me."  
Ariel decided not to describe how her mommy was in her dimension. She did not want to hurt Jeanette. She tiptoed to the door and listened.  
"I do not want to keep discussing this," Ami was shouting. "You know how I feel."  
"Jeanette needs her mother too," Greg yelled back. "Ever since we found out she would never walk on her own you shut her out."  
"I can't handle it," Ami yelled. "It is painful for me to see all my friends with their normal children and I get stuck with a child who needs assistance."  
"Define normal," Greg grumbled. "Annika with her emotional problems and Madelyn with her problem, I hardly call them normal."  
"At least they can lead normal lives," Ami muttered.  
"So how do you feel about Ariel," asked Greg.  
"I can't get attached to her she's not mine," Ami replied.  
"Just remember that," Greg told Ami.  
  
Later on Ariel was sitting in the car while Ami silently drove them back to the palace. "Ms. Ami why don't you like Jeanette," she asked timidly.  
"What are you talking about," asked Ami. "I love her. She's my daughter for crying out loud."  
"Then why are so mean to her," asked Ariel. "She can't help what happened to her."  
"I just can't deal with it," Ami whispered. "I help all the other children but I cannot help my own."  
Ariel decided not to say anymore. She could not wait to get back home.  
  
When they got back to the palace Ami had noticed that Ariel had fallen asleep. She gave a sigh and picked the child up. Once she got back to her quarters she carefully undressed her and put her to bed. While Ami was tucking Ariel in she began to think about what Ariel said. It wasn't Jeanette's fault she was the way she was. "It was my fault," Ami thought to herself. "It has to be." She gently smoothed Ariel's hair out of her face. "If only you were mine here." She kissed the child and then left the room.  
  
"Hey Ariel come play with us" Hope shouted the next day at recess  
"Okay" Ariel mumbled heading over to the foursquare area  
"You know how to play right?" Gloria quizzed picking up the ball  
"Sure I played it once in a while back home" Ariel commented shyly  
"Okay here goes" Gloria said as she bounced the ball to Annika  
"Hey look there's that new kid" Tommy the bully of the class said coming up to the group  
"Leave her alone Tommy Jenkins or I will deck you" Gloria stated through gritted teeth  
"Oh look the new kid has made friends how sweet," Tommy said laughingly as he walked off  
"Don't pay any attention to him Ariel" Hope told her  
"He is just a pain and everyone ignores him" Annika offered  
"Okay" Ariel whispered missing her home more and more.  
  
Ariel was feeling pretty miserable by the time she got back to the palace. She really wanted her mother right now. How could a small child like her fix everything? She may be a genius but she was still a little girl who wanted her mother.  
She looked up and saw Madelyn coming out of Ami's office. She must have had a session with Ami today. "Madelyn," she called and Madelyn stopped. "Please don't run away."  
Madelyn just stared at Ariel. She did not say a word. Ariel ran up to her. "I was not lying," she told Madelyn. "You really are my best friend in my dimension."  
Madelyn looked down. After a long moment Ariel heard a soft voice whisper, "Why?"  
"We are close in age," Ariel replied. "You are fun to be with. You help me to pull away from studying so I can play."  
"What do you want from me," asked Madelyn. "I don't want to make a friend that is going to leave soon."  
"I want to help you to make friends," Ariel told her.  
"I'll think about it," Madelyn whispered and she took off like a shot. Ariel sighed and thought, "Well that's better than last time."  
  
That night Serenity had come over to visit with Ami after Ariel had gone to bed. "How's your little visitor," asked Serenity.  
"She's well-behaved," Ami replied. "We need to get her home."  
"We are working on it," Serenity assured her. "How's Jeanette?"  
"Why does everyone ask me about her," asked Ami. "You all know I don't want to talk about her?"  
"She's your daughter," Serenity gently reminded her. "When are you going to stop blaming yourself? How Jeanette turned out is not your fault."  
"Yes it was," Ami shot out. "I was pregnant with her. Something I must have done during pregnancy must have caused it. Now I have a child from another dimension who is everything I had dreamed of and she will not be staying. That's why we have got to send her back before I get attached to her."  
"Maybe you should transfer some of these feelings you have for Ariel to Jeanette," Serenity suggested. A scream came from the room Ariel was in. Ami did not budge. "I'll get her," Serenity offered seeing that Ami was not moving.   
Ami watched her dearest friend disappear into the room. Serenity's words were going through her head. A few minutes later Serenity emerged from the room carrying Ariel. Before Ami had a chance to protest Serenity plunked Ariel into Ami's lap. "She wants her mommy," Serenity explained. "Think about what I said." Serenity left and Ami gazed down at the frightened child. Ami found herself rocking the child back and forth. A vague memory of rocking Jeanette to sleep came back to her. The memory brought a smile to her face. Smiling she continued to rock Ariel until she went back to sleep.  
  
"Where are you going?" demanded Maggie the next day after school  
"I've got something I need to do but I will be back shortly I promise" Ariel shouted over her shoulder as she took off in the direction of the cottage.  
"Who could that be Jeanette?" Greg questioned as he went to the door  
"Mommy maybe" Jeanette said warily  
"No but it's Ariel" Greg explained  
"Hi" Jeanette whispered from behind Greg  
"Hi Jeanette I wanted to come see you again" Ariel said enthusiastically  
"Does Ami know you are here?" Greg inquired  
"No and if I had told she would have never let me visit" Ariel sighed  
"I like you" Jeanette said coming from behind Greg  
"I like the neat stickers you have on your walker" Ariel commented pointing to a couple of them  
"You don't hate me because I'm like this do you" Jeanette questioned  
"No way I could never hate anyone" Ariel smiled  
"Good because I don't want people like mommy around," Jeanette cried  
"JEANETTE why did you say that and Ariel what are you doing here?" Ami demanded from the doorway  
"NO!" Jeanette cried as she raced out of the room  
"I'll go calm her down" Greg offered taking off after his daughter  
  
"Okay now explain to me why you are here" Ami demanded once Greg had left  
"I wanted to come see Jeanette and Greg without you around" Ariel snapped   
"Listen here young lady I don't have to take that from you" Ami said raising her hand. Ariel gasped and closed her eyes.  
"NO Ami don't do that," Greg said stepping between the two  
"She disobeyed me and needs to be punished" Ami shot  
"Well slapping the child is not the best solution" Greg retorted  
"Well then what do you suggest" Ami said  
"Why don't you take a walk with me for a few and I will tell you what happened" Greg offered  
"Okay but you better be here when we get back," Ami said as he and Greg left Setsuna to watch them for a little while.  
  
Ariel was shaking. What had just happened scared her. Her mommy was never like that. "I want to go home," she cried.  
"It's okay my dear," Setsuna laid a comforting hand on Ariel's head. "Ami has not been the same since it was determined that Jeanette could not walk."  
"My mommy loves me," sobbed Ariel as she accepted Setsuna's comforting embrace. "She might spank me sometimes but she would never slap me."  
"Ami has just had a hard time loving anyone since we found out about Jeanette," Setsuna replied. "We were hoping the time with you would help."  
"Mommy scares me here," cried Ariel. "I want to go home Setsuna. I want to go home."  
"Hush little one," Setsuna pulled the child into her arms and held her close to her.  
In the other room Ami and Greg were listening. "You have scared that sweet child out of her wits," Greg told Ami.  
Ami did not answer. All she could think was "What have I become?"  
  
Ariel did not say a word all the way back to the palace. Ami was not sure how to break the silence.   
Once they got to the palace Ariel saw Annika snuggling with her mother. The sight made Ariel even more homesick. She burst into the tears and ran off. "Ariel," Ami called helplessly.  
"What's going on," asked Raye with concern. Ami quickly filled her in on what happened. "I think you need a get a mirror and take a good long look at yourself."  
"Mama what do you mean by that," asked Annika.  
"Never mind Sweetie," Raye whispered. She turned back to Ami and said, "You need to see what you have become. You are not the same person I met with Serenity back in the 20th century."  
Ami sighed and began to ponder what had been said today.   
  
"Can I speak with you for a moment" Hotaru whispered as Ariel entered Ami's office   
"Sure. How is Madelyn?" Ariel asked as she joined Hotaru in the other room  
"She is making a few improvements in part thanks to you" Hotaru sighed happily  
"That is good news" Ariel exclaimed  
"Yes it is but I was wondering do you know of anything more her father and I can do for her?" Hotaru questioned  
"Well maybe if she was around someone kids her own age with you and Anthony there then she might feel okay with trying to get to know them" Ariel suggested  
"We had tried that once before but it didn't seem to work to well" Hotaru commented  
"Maybe try her with just one or two friends from school" Ariel said  
"I know she had at one time said something about a girl named Sarah but we never thought much about it" Hotaru said  
"Maybe getting in touch with this Sarah might do her some good" Ariel replied  
"Never would hurt to try" Hotaru cried happily "Thank you"  
"Your welcome" Ariel told her as she went in search of something to do.  
  
"How long are you going to hide from Aunt Ami," asked Hope later on.  
"I don't want to see her," Ariel choked. "She scares me. She is not the same in my reality. She loves me."  
"I have to go and talk with Aunt Ami all the time," Annika made a face. "I am always scared that I will make her angry."  
"You have to talk to her in my dimension too but she is like another mommy to you," Ariel pointed out.  
"Really," Annika looked dubious.  
A scream interrupted the conversation. Rini came running up. "Quick everyone we need to transform!"  
"Ariel you should find some place safe," Daisy added. Ariel watched as the others transformed. She saw Chibi Venus with a visor and a computer. They began fighting this youma. Chibi Venus was having difficulties with the tools.  
"I have to help them," Ariel thought. "Gloria does not know how to use the tools. Ariel pulled out her pen. "MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed and joined in the battle. She saw that the Chibi Scouts were not doing well. She pulled out her computer and flipped her visor on. "Chibi Venus let me help you," she called.   
"Oh I hope you know how to use these," wailed Chibi Venus.  
"I do," Chibi Mercury assured her. She scanned the creature. "I found the weakness Cosmic Moon. Aim for its right shoulder."  
"Got it," called Cosmic Moon. She pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The youma vanished. "Good job Chibi Mercury."  
"I guess in your reality your mommy taught you how to use the visor," Chibi Mars asked.  
"Yes," replied Chibi Mercury.  
"I don't want Aunt Ami's help," Chibi Venus stated.  
"I could show you what to do," Chibi Mercury offered.  
"Thank you," Chibi Venus heaved a breath of relief.   
  
"Where have you been," Ami questioned as Ariel finally came back.  
"I didn't want to see you," Ariel replied. "You really scared me."  
"I'm sorry," Ami told her. "You have really been an eye-opener for me. I see you and I see the child I dreamed of. I also see how I used to be."  
"Why are you the way you are," asked Ariel. "My mommy is not like you at all."  
"Come here," Ami held out her hand and drew Ariel over to her. "When I found out Jeanette couldn't ever walk I blamed myself. I couldn't handle the guilt so I shut everyone including my husband and daughter out. I forgot how to love. Thanks to you I have been able to feel love again."  
"Do you think you can love Jeanette," asked Ariel.  
"I've always loved her," Ami whispered as a tear rolled down her face. "I just couldn't show it. Maybe I need to start showing it."  
"I think Jeanette would like that," Ariel told Ami.  
"Out of the mouths of babes," Ami smiled at Ariel. She pulled Ariel into a hug. "What am I like in your reality?" Ariel smiled and began to tell Ami about her mommy.  
  
"So is it time for me to go" Ariel questioned as she saw Claris  
"Yes but first you need to say your good-byes" Claris reminded her  
"Okay" Ariel said running off to find Madelyn  
  
"So Sarah do you like your new home?" Hotaru said as she and Madelyn entertained Madelyn's new friend  
"It's really nice and maybe some day soon you could come see it Madelyn" Sarah offered  
"Okay that might be nice" Madelyn agreed  
"Oops sorry to interrupt but Ariel wanted to come say goodbye" Anthony said letting Ariel into the room  
"You have to go?" Madelyn cried hugging Ariel  
"Yes but I see you've got a new friend and I bet the two of you will have lots of fun together" Ariel commented smiling at Sarah  
"I will be a really good friend to her I promise" Sarah replied  
"Thank you so much for everything" Hotaru said giving Ariel a quick hug  
"Your welcome but now I must go" Ariel said running out of the room  
  
"Ms Ami it's my last day here may we please go visit Jeanette one last time" Ariel begged catching up with Ami  
"Okay I guess but I sure will miss you" Ami whispered  
"I will miss you two but maybe now you and Jeanette can get to know each other better" Ariel offered  
"Maybe so" Ami replied as she started the car and headed toward Greg's house.  
The two did not say too much on the way over to Greg's house. Ami had a lot to ponder and Ariel was anxious to be getting home to her loving family. They arrived at Greg's house and Ariel jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Ami followed her feeling very nervous all of the sudden.  
"It's good to see you Ariel," Greg opened the door. "I am glad you came over by before you left."  
"Thank you Greg," Ariel whispered. Jeanette came hobbling out with her walker.  
"I wish you weren't leaving," Jeanette wailed. "I haven't really gotten to know you yet."  
"I know but I really want to get home to my mommy," Ariel replied.  
"Take me with you," begged Jeanette. "Maybe your mommy will like me better than mine does."   
Ami flushed. "I guess I deserved that," she muttered. She went over and to Jeanette's surprise picked her daughter up. She carried Jeanette to the couch and sat down with the child on her lap. "I want to come clean with you," she told her daughter.  
"Mommy," Jeanette questioned.  
"I blamed myself for your condition," Ami explained. "I could not handle the guilt so I shut everyone out. I was also very angry that this had happened to you. I felt anger when I saw all of my friends' children walking and knew you would never be able too." Ami took a deep breath as a tear fell down her face. "I took my anger and guilt out on you. I am so sorry. I love you so much and I want to try and be a real mother to you."  
"Really," Jeanette cried as tears fell down her face too.  
"Yes Sweetie," Ami cried as she pulled the child into her arms. Jeanette began to cry as she felt the warmth and comfort of her mother's embrace. Greg watched with a smile on his face.   
Ariel decided now was the best time to slip out. She found Claris. "Will they be all right," she asked.  
"They are starting over," Claris replied. "Thanks to you Ami has learned how to love again."  
"And what about Madelyn," asked Ariel.  
"She has some difficult times ahead but she will slowly come out of her shell," Claris assured the little girl. "Are you ready to go home now?"  
"Yes," Ariel practically shouted. Claris held up her hand. Ariel began to feel dizzy. Everything went black.  
  
"Ariel," called a voice. "Wake up Ariel."  
Ariel opened her eyes and saw Madelyn standing over her. "Madelyn," she moaned groggily.  
"Are you all right," asked Madelyn. "I came back from getting a drink of water and found you lying out here."  
"Madelyn," Ariel flung her arms around her best friend.  
"What's with you," asked Madelyn as she returned the hug.  
Ariel couldn't answer. She was so overwhelmed as a flood of feelings rushed through her.  
"Ariel," called a voice. "What's wrong Darling?"  
Ariel looked up and saw Ami coming toward her. "Mommy," she cried.  
"Are you okay Darling," asked Ami.  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Ariel screamed as she practically torpedoed into Ami's arms. She began to cry hysterically. She was so glad to be back with her gentle, loving mother.  
"It's okay Sweetie," Ami held her daughter close to her. "Mommy's here."  
  
That night Ariel sat contently in Ami's lap. Ariel had pleaded with Ami to rock her in the rocking chair. Ami was only to happy to comply figuring the child needed to feel secure after what she had been through. When Ariel had first been reunited with Ami she had poured out everything that had happened. Ami had done a scan was able to determine that her daughter had been tossed into another reality. Even though Ariel had not been gone for more than a few minutes a scan had shown that she had experienced a few days worth of memories.  
"Mommy," Ariel murmured.  
"What is it Darling," asked Ami.  
"Would you always love me," asked Ariel.  
"Of course I will," Ami stated. "You are my baby and nothing will ever change the love I have for you."  
"Even if something happen where I couldn't walk or something," asked Ariel.  
"Of course I would," Ami assured her. "Just because I was like that in one reality doesn't mean I would ever do that to you. I am proud of you for helping my other self realize her wrongs."  
"I love you Mommy," Ariel snuggled into her mother's arms.  
"I love you too Darling," Ami replied.  
Ariel looked into her mother's eyes, "What would you give me if I give you a giant hug?"  
"I would give you a giant kiss," Ami responded and she did just that. Ami's gentle rocking lulled Ariel off into a peaceful sleep feeling loved.   



	4. Daisy

Hi Everyone! Here is part four to our "I Don't Exist" series. Once we get the Inner Chibi Scouts done we will start on the Outer Chibi Scouts.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
I Don't Exist  
By  
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"Daisy and Alex sitting in a tree" Annika started taunting Daisy about the new guy in her class  
"UGH why does everyone think I like him" Daisy sighed as she and the other kids walked home from school  
"Maybe because you wrote his name all over your notebook" Gloria offered  
"Why did I do that?" Daisy cried looking at her feet  
"You did it just like I did it the first time I fell in love" Rini commented  
"Yeah but there weren't little sneaks back then" Daisy snapped  
"It'll be okay Daisy we will just have to lock the stuff up" Maggie smiled at her best friend  
"You think so Maggie" Daisy questioned  
"I know so," Maggie said with a knowing wink  
  
"Hi Mom!" Daisy called out as she entered their quarters  
"Hi sweetie I'm in the kitchen" Lita replied  
"Okay I'll be in there in just a minute after I put down my books" Daisy told her but as she put away her books at her desk she suddenly felt weak.  
"Daisy are you coming?" Lita asked  
"Mom..." Daisy didn't finish because she blacked out.  
  
She woke up to find herself just outside her quarters. "How did I get back out here," she wondered. She got up and tried to open the door and couldn't. "It's locked." She tried to find her key but it was not there.  
"Who are you young lady," asked a voice. Daisy turned to see Mina walking toward her.   
"It's me Aunt Mina," Daisy cried. "Daisy. I am Lita and Ken's daughter."  
"Lita and Ken do not have any children," Mina told her.  
Daisy gasped. She had been tossed into the reality where she never existed. Here her parents were childless and Maggie was very sick with anorexia. Why was she here? "I know this is going to sound weird," Daisy gasped. "But I am from a reality where Lita and Ken do have a child and I am that child. Please believe me."  
"Let's take you to our palace doctor," Mina took Daisy's hand. "She can check you out."  
"You mean Amy," Daisy muttered.  
"Well you certainly know enough," Mina commented as she led Daisy to Amy's office.  
  
"Fascinating," murmured Amy when Mina explained the situation. She turned to Daisy with a gentle smile. "Come on my dear. Let me scan you." She then turned to Mina and said, "If this child is right we need to find a gentle way to break this to Lita and Ken. You know how badly they want a child. This will shock them."  
"I'll go and find her," Mina left the office.  
"Come on Daisy," Amy led Daisy over to a bed. She began to scan her.  
  
"What are you saying," gasped Lita.  
"This child's DNA matches yours and Ken's," Amy replied. "She is your child from another dimension."  
"Let me see her," Lita demanded. "I want to see her."  
"Lita," Amy said gently. "She is not yours. She belongs in another reality. Why she was brought here is unknown. I do not want you to get attached to her. It will make it harder for you when she has to leave."  
"Amy I promise I will be all right I just want to meet her," Lita pleaded. Amy nodded her head and led Lita to Daisy. Lita gasped when she saw her. "She's beautiful," she cried.  
Daisy got down and walked over to Lita. "Hi," she whispered.   
Lita could not control herself. She threw her arms around Daisy and began to cry.  
  
"Lita what is all this" Ken demanded as he rushed into Amy's office  
"Oh Ken I'm sorry to call you out from knight practice but I just had to introduce you to someone" Lita cried as she took Ken's hand  
"Okay who is it?" Ken asked   
"Hi I'm Daisy" Daisy said coming from behind Amy's reception desk  
"Ken this little girl is our daughter in another dimension" Lita said happily  
"Is this true Amy?" Ken questioned looking closely at Daisy  
"Yes it is but I told Lita not to get to attached" Amy reminded her  
"I won't but I do think she should stay with us" Lita offered  
"I agree I would like to get to know her even if for a short time," Ken added.  
"Great!" Daisy exclaimed  
"As you wish" Amy sighed  
  
"What shall I call you?" Daisy asked the next morning as she was getting ready for school  
"How about Mama Lita and Papa Ken would that work?" Lita asked  
"Okay Mama Lita thanks but where is Maggie?" Daisy questioned worriedly  
"Oh some days she is to sick to go to school," Lita said  
"Really" Daisy cried  
"Yes but here she comes now with her mom" Lita told her  
"Hi Aunt Lita and who is this?" Maggie quizzed  
"I'm Daisy" Daisy smiled shaking Maggie's hand  
"Are you in my class?" Maggie asked  
"Yep so we better rush off to school," Daisy said taking Maggie's hand and rushing out the door.  
The other girls were waiting for them.   
"Hi," Hope said. "My name is Hope."  
"I know who all of you are," giggled Daisy. "All of you exist in my dimension.  
"That's good," Gloria grunted.   
"Is she a brat in your dimension too," asked Faith only to get slapped in the back by Gloria. The two began tussling.   
Annika gazed at Daisy shyly. Daisy smiled at her and put an arm around her. "We're friends over in my dimension."  
"We are," asked Annika.  
"Yes," Daisy replied. She next glanced at Ariel and Madelyn. "All of you are my friends."  
"Well we always like having friends," Hope piped up and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Daisy was glad to be in the same class as Maggie. She was shocked at how thin her best friend was over here. She looked like a skeleton. Baggy clothes were covering her thin body.  
"Why are you being so nice to me," asked Maggie shyly.  
"You're my best friend over in my dimension," Daisy replied. "Whenever your dad goes out of town and your mom can't leave her post you stay with us. My mom is like another mom to you."  
"Really," asked Maggie.  
"Yes now let's have some lunch," Daisy pulled out her lunch. She noticed Maggie did not touch hers. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
Maggie shook her head and threw her lunch in the garbage.  
  
"Did she eat anything today," Setsuna asked Daisy when the girls got home from school.  
"No," Daisy shook her head sadly.  
"I can't get her to eat anything," Setsuna sighed. "Amy is only giving me another day or so and then we will have to check her into the palace hospital." Setsuna turned to Maggie and said, "Come on Sweetie. We have an appointment with Aunt Amy now." Maggie followed her mother. Daisy watched them go sadly.  
  
"You seem to have had an exciting day" Lita mused as she tucked Daisy in later that night.  
"It was interesting seeing how differently things are here" Daisy yawned as she snuggled under the covers  
"Tomorrow you can go home with Maggie if you want I have a meeting with Amy" Lita told her  
"Okay and good luck with Amy" Daisy said as she kissed her mom goodnight  
"Thank you and I love you" Lita whispered as she walked out the door  
"I love you too" Daisy whispered back  
  
"Oh look at the two palace babies" Two boys shouted the next day at recess  
"Are those two always picking on Annika and Ariel?" Daisy asked Gloria  
"Yes and they have gone to far" Gloria stated as she walked over to one of the boys  
"Oh look it's the protector and her new buddy" A boy named Mike sneered  
"Oh shut up you bully" Daisy said punching Mike in the stomach  
"You don't do that to Mike" Jake said as he took a swing at Daisy  
"You don't take swings at my friend" Gloria shot as she grabbed Jake's hand and twisted it  
"GIRLS!" The principal shouted as she came running out of the building "What is the meaning of this?"  
"These boys were picking on Ariel and Annika" Daisy told her  
"Well that is no reason to start fighting, ALL of you to my office this instant" The principal demanded as she led the four back to her office.  
  
"I see you got my fighting abilities," Lita remarked dryly after school that day. Daisy had a note from the principal.  
"I'm sorry," Daisy replied in an ashamed voice. "Annika and Ariel are always being picked on in my reality too. I always try to protect them."  
"I know how you feel," Lita sighed. "But I hate for you to spend your time here getting into trouble."  
"I'll try to stay out of trouble I promise," Daisy cried.  
Lita smiled and took Daisy's hand. Together they headed toward Amy's office.   
  
There was a commotion going on at Amy's office when they got there. Maggie was screaming. "I can't eat. Why don't you understand?"  
"I do understand," Amy was patiently explaining. "But you are slowly killing yourself. Now I am sorry but you have stay here. You are dangerously underweight and I have to start a program with you to get you back up to a healthy weight again."  
"Mom," Maggie pleaded.   
"I'm sorry Darling," Setsuna told her daughter. "I love you and I can't bear the thought of losing you."  
Amy saw Lita. "I will be with you in a minute," she told her. "I just need to get Maggie checked in."  
"I'll wait," Lita replied. She and Daisy sat on the couch. Daisy watched her friend sadly.  
  
"Whew now that I've got her settled we can talk Lita" Amy said as she rejoined them a bit later  
"Ms Amy may I go speak with Maggie please" Daisy pleaded  
"Do you promise not to let her out of that room?" Ami questioned   
"Yes ma'am" Daisy promised as she walked toward Maggie's door  
"Okay and Lita why don't you come with me and we'll do that test and then talk" Ami suggested  
"Okay with me" Lita agreed  
  
"Maggie it's me can I come in?" Daisy asked outside her door  
"Okay" Maggie sighed  
"Why are you so down? Ms Amy only wants to help you" Daisy said as she sat down on Maggie's bed  
"I know she does but I just don't want to eat" Maggie cried  
"What is wrong with eating even if it's a little bit?" Daisy questioned  
"It just don't taste good to me that's all and can we change the subject please" Maggie pleaded  
"Okay then how about what you like to do?" Daisy asked  
"I love to read and write in my journal" Maggie told her  
"Really I have a journal too but none of my friends know about it" Daisy whispered  
"Cool! Maybe you could get Aunt Amy to let you bring me my journal and I can show you it" Maggie suggested  
"Maybe so but I better go see if Mama Lita is ready to go" Daisy stated as she got up from the bed  
"Come back by again soon" Maggie pleaded  
"I'll try my best" Daisy replied as she left the room.  
  
"You look happy," Daisy commented to Lita on the way back to Lita's quarters.  
"I am," Lita gushed. "But I would like to tell Ken first if that is okay with you."  
"That's fine," Daisy replied. She had a feeling she knew what it was.  
  
Daisy's suspicions were correct. Lita was pregnant. The three of them celebrated that evening.  
"I know you aren't ours here," Ken told Daisy. "But we had to include you in the celebration."  
"Well I can tell you for sure that you two will be great parents," Daisy told them.  
"That's good to hear," Lita sighed as she kissed Ken.  
  
That night Lita was getting Daisy ready for bed. "Why is Maggie so sick here," asked Daisy.  
"She's very lonely," Lita replied. "She's four years younger than Rini and older than the other girls. True Gloria is only just over a year younger but that child has nothing in common with Maggie. Gloria is also tow grades behind Maggie so the child had no one to start school with. With Setsuna always off at the Gates of Time Maggie pretty much was by herself all the time. Whenever Gary had to go away on business trips Maggie stayed with whatever Scout was available to take her. Since she started school she has just become so withdrawn."  
"Maggie's my best friend in my reality," Daisy told her. "Whenever her father had to go out of town she stayed with us. You are like another mom to her."  
"Really," Lita mused. "I never thought about offering to keep her. I was always afraid she would be bored without another child here."  
"Maybe you should offer to keep her the next time Gary has to go out of town," Daisy suggested. "It might help both of you, especially when the baby comes."  
"That's a good idea," Lita murmured as she tucked Daisy into bed. After she kissed Daisy goodnight she left the room and made a call to Setsuna.  
  
"Hello?" Setsuna answered as she picked up her communicator  
"Setsuna it's me Lita" Lita told her as her face appeared on the little screen  
"What can I do for you?" Setsuna asked  
"I have an idea that I wanted to run by you" Lita said  
"Okay what is it" Setsuna replied  
"I was thinking that once Maggie gets better maybe she could come visit me and Ken when you and Gary have to be away from her" Lita offered  
"It might be nice for her to finally be able to stay with one family" Setsuna mused  
"Maybe we might could even find out if she has a friend at school that we don't know about and invite her over" Lita suggested  
"That would be nice but what about you and Ken won't this disrupt your chances of getting pregnant?" Setsuna questioned worriedly  
"None in the least because I just found out I am pregnant" Lita told her  
"That is wonderful news" Setsuna congratulated her  
"Thank you we are very excited and I think that maybe with Daisy's visit all this is working out to help us both out" Lita told her  
"Maybe so but I really need to go now" Setsuna said  
"That's fine let's try and meet for lunch next week sometime" Lita suggested  
"That would be nice" Setsuna agreed as she signed off  
  
"So what did Setsuna say to the suggestion?" Daisy quizzed as Lita returned to her room  
"She agreed that it might not be a bad idea," Lita said  
"I knew she would agree" Daisy sighed happily  
"I'm glad your happy about it" Lita replied as she walked back out of the room.  
  
The next day at recess Daisy felt a little lost without Maggie. Even though she knew everyone over here they did not know her. The other palace children were inside so Daisy could not hang out with them.  
"Hey look it's the new kid," laughed one boy. "Where's your friend the stick?"  
"She's not here today," Daisy muttered.  
"Too bad," a girl said with a sneer. "We wanted to get something out of the drain but only the stick is thin enough to get through."  
"Why don't you just leave her alone," Daisy shouted. She was about to throw a punch when she remembered her promise to Lita. She drew in a sharp breath and walked away.  
"That was brave of you," a voice whispered to her. Daisy turned and saw Lisa. She knew Lisa from her own reality. Lisa was shy over in her world. She wondered if she was the same here.  
"Thank you," Daisy murmured.  
"I am kind of friends with Maggie," Lisa whispered. "She is the only one who will have anything to do with me. I'm shy too."  
"I'm glad she has someone here," Daisy sighed.  
"Why is she not here today," asked Lisa.  
Daisy looked at Lisa. "Can I trust you?"  
"Of course," Lisa replied. Daisy quickly told her what happened. Lisa's eyes got all sympathetic. "Poor Maggie. Tell her hi for me."  
"I will," Daisy sighed. She began to feel homesick.   
  
"Daisy we've got great news" Lita said excitedly as Daisy walked into Amy's office to visit Maggie  
"What kind of news?" Daisy asked anxiously  
"Maggie finally ate a few bites of lunch" Setsuna exclaimed  
"Really that is so great to hear" Daisy said hugging Lita then Setsuna  
"She has a long way to go yet but this is a good start and it's all thanks to you" Lita replied  
"I can only take credit for trying but I do know someone that might be willing to help once I am gone" Daisy stated  
"Who?" Setsuna questioned  
"Her name is Lisa and she is in Maggie's class and she said she would love to help Maggie out" Daisy commented trying hard not to think about leaving  
"I know it will be hard for you dear but hopefully this Lisa will be of help to Maggie" Setsuna said  
"Sorry to interrupt but Maggie is asking for you Daisy" Amy said as she entered the room  
"Okay I better go but it's great that all this is coming together" Daisy sighed happily  
  
"I'm glad Lisa said something to you I was wondering if she still remembered me," Maggie said staring out the window  
"I just hope you will get better soon so you and her can play" Daisy commented  
"I am going to try but it will take some time" Maggie sighed  
"I know but you have a lot of people rooting for you" Daisy stated.  
"Hi Maggie," Lita came in with Setsuna. "There is something your mother and I want to discuss with you."  
"What's that," asked Maggie.  
"How about from now on when Papa has to go away and I cannot leave the Gates of Time how would you like to stay with Aunt Lita and Uncle Ken," Setsuna asked.  
"Why," asked Maggie in amazement.  
"My mom is like another mom to you in my reality," Daisy explained. "I thought maybe she could be another one to you here."  
"I would like that," Maggie said shyly.  
"Besides there is going to be a little one in our place soon," Lita stated as she placed her hand on her stomach. "We could use some practice."  
"Maybe I can help out," Maggie offered.  
"That would be nice," Lita replied. Setsuna hugged her daughter tightly. Daisy decided to give them a few minutes alone.  
"It's time to go now," Coral came to her.  
"Have I done what I am supposed to do," asked Daisy. "Will everyone be all right?"  
"Maggie is in for a rough ride," Coral explained. "She may relapse but she has a lot of people who care. Amy is a good doctor. She will make sure that Maggie gets the best care."  
"What about Mom and Dad," asked Daisy.  
"In eight months they will have a healthy baby girl," Coral replied.  
"I am so glad," Daisy cried. "Can I say goodbye to everyone first?"  
"Of course," said Coral.  
  
"I have to go now," Daisy replied. "I am going back to my reality.  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Maggie sighed. "I will miss you."  
"You'll be all right," Daisy assured Maggie as she hugged her.  
"Thank you for your help Daisy," Setsuna gave the girl a hug. "I shall always be grateful."  
"I was glad to help," Daisy replied.  
Amy came in. "I need to check your IV Maggie," she said. She turned to Daisy. "Thank you for your help my dear. You will be missed."  
"Thank you Miss Amy," Daisy called as she left.  
  
"I will miss you so much," Lita choked as she hugged Daisy tightly. "You gave me a taste of parenthood."  
"You are going to be a great Mom," Daisy replied as she hugged her back. "I know for sure."  
"Take care of yourself," Ken rumpled Daisy's hair.  
"I will and thank you," Daisy called as she disappeared.  
"Daisy," Lita mused. "What a pretty name."  
  
"Daisy" Lita called out as she entered her room  
"Yes mom what's wrong?" Daisy asked as she got up from the floor  
"I heard you call my name and when I came in you were on the floor," Lita cried worriedly  
"Sorry mom to scare you but I just blacked out for a few moments and was transported back to that time I told you about" Daisy assured her  
"That time where you didn't exist?" Lita questioned  
"Yes but this time I was sent there to help make things better and I did" Daisy sighed happily  
"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart," Lita said hugging her tightly  
"Can I go talk to Maggie for a few minutes please" Daisy begged  
"Okay and why don't you invite her back here for dinner since the knights have a late practice today" Lita reminded her  
"What a great idea mom thanks" Daisy cried as she ran out of the room  
  
"Daisy come in," Gary said ushering her inside "I have to run or I'll be late"  
"Bye Dad" Maggie called out after him  
"I'm so glad mom allowed me to come over," Daisy said sitting beside Maggie on the couch  
"Me too because I missed you this afternoon" Maggie said  
"I had a weird experience this afternoon I went back to that time where I never existed but this time I got to help make things better" Daisy replied happily  
"I am glad to hear that" Maggie said  
"I almost forgot mom invited you to come over for dinner so grab your bookbag and let's go" Daisy exclaimed  
"Cool!" Maggie shouted as she raced in her bedroom  
"Hopefully mom cooked up something good" Daisy commented as a little while later they entered her quarters.  
"I don't care because I love your mom's cooking" Maggie replied  
"I am so glad to hear that" Daisy sighed as she hugged her best friend.  
  



	5. Maggie

Hi Everyone! Here is part five to our "I Don't Exist" series. We are now on the Outer Chibi Scouts  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
I Don't Exist  
By  
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"So are you doing anything tonight," Daisy asked Maggie as they arrived at the palace.  
"My mom is taking tonight off," Maggie replied. "I am so excited."  
"Cool," Daisy replied. "Even though your mother is away a lot she still loves you."  
"Unlike poor Liz," Maggie gave a loud thinking of the child her parents had in the reality where she did not exist.  
  
"Mom," Maggie squealed when Setsuna came in. She gave Setsuna a huge hug.  
"Hi Sweetie," Setsuna returned the hug.  
"I am so glad you are here," Maggie kept a grip on her mother.  
"Well I am here and we are going to have a wonderful evening," Setsuna replied.  
"I'll go and finish my homework," Maggie happily skipped to her room. She sat down but then she felt a wave of dizziness. "Mom," she whispered before she blacked out.  
  
"Where am I?" Maggie questioned as she awoke from the blackness  
"Hello there who are you?" a timid voice came from behind a corner  
"I'm Maggie and I seem to be lost can you tell me where I am?" Maggie questioned looking around  
"I'm Liz and you are inside the palace of Queen Serenity" Liz said coming from behind her hiding place  
"Really!" Maggie exclaimed scared of what she remembered  
"Yes but I think I need to take you to see Aunt Amy" Liz stated as she started off towards another part of the palace  
"Wait for me" Maggie called after her  
  
"Well who is your friend Liz" Amy questioned as Liz came into her office  
"She seems to be lost and I thought maybe you could help her" Liz replied as she left Maggie alone with Amy  
"Well dear want to tell me about yourself" Amy smiled as she sat down before Maggie  
"I'm Maggie and I think I was sent here from another dimension. My parents are Gary and Setsuna in my time" Maggie sighed watching Amy's reaction  
"This can't be Maggie because that girl that brought you in here is their daughter" Amy cried worriedly  
"Why don't you run a test and see then" Maggie commented  
"Okay I can do that" Amy sighed   
  
"WHAT is it now?" Setsuna shouted angrily as she walked into Amy's office thirty minutes later.  
"I need to introduce you to someone," Amy replied. She led Setsuna to Maggie. "This is Maggie. She is from another dimension."  
"So what has that got to do with me," Setsuna asked.  
"Her DNA matches yours and Gary's," Amy explained. "She is your child in another dimension."  
"Impossible," Setsuna exclaimed.  
"It's true," Maggie choked as a tear ran down her face.  
"So what are we going to do with her," asked Setsuna.  
"She is going to have to stay here until we figure out a way to send her back," Amy replied.   
"I am at the Gates of Time," Setsuna glowered. "I can't look after her."  
Amy sighed. She knew Gary had his hands full with Liz who was as angry as her mother was right now. Amy turned to Maggie. "Would you like to stay with me," she asked.  
"Well I was thinking maybe Lita and Ken would let me stay with them," Maggie replied. "Lita is like another mom to me in my reality."  
"Lita has her hands full with Daisy," Amy replied.  
"That's right," Maggie murmured to herself. "All right," she agreed.  
"I have got to get back to my post," Setsuna grumbled as she left. Maggie felt tears roll down her face.  
  
"Hi mommy who is that?" Ariel questioned as she snuggled in her mom's arms  
"This is Maggie and she will be staying with us for a little while" Amy said as she showed Maggie where she would be staying  
"That's cool since I've always wanted a sister" Ariel exclaimed excitedly  
"You're nice Ariel and I'm glad that I can stay with you" Maggie said as she looked around the room  
"I know it probably isn't what you are used to but hopefully you will find it comfortable" Amy noted   
"I will and thank you" Maggie replied  
  
"May I go see Daisy?" Maggie asked later that afternoon  
"You may but remember that she has been in a lot of trouble lately" Amy reminded her of their talk earlier  
"I will be good" Maggie replied as she walked out the door  
  
"Hi you must be Maggie" Lita greeted her as she opened the door  
"Yes I am and I was wondering if I might speak to Daisy" Maggie said entering the room  
"I will get her please wait here" Lita indicated the couch as she went to the other room  
"So you are the new girl" Daisy snapped as she sat across from Maggie  
"Yes but you seem so different from the Daisy I know" Maggie sighed  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is how I am" Daisy grumbled  
"I know but I just wanted to see for myself," Maggie said getting up to leave  
"I'm sorry if I seem rude I'm just not in a good mood today, why don't you stop by again and maybe we could talk" Daisy offered  
"I would like that" Maggie agreed as she rushed off toward Amy's quarters.  
  
On her way back to Amy's quarters Maggie ran into Liz. "Is it true," asked Liz.  
"Is what true," asked Maggie.  
"Are you really my parents' daughter in another reality," Liz asked.  
"Yes I am," Maggie replied.  
"I guess that kind of makes us sisters," Liz concluded. "I'm nine. How old are you?"  
"Ten," Maggie answered. She looked closely at Liz. The girl had her mother's purple eyes but her father's blonde hair. She was very pretty.  
"You look exactly like Mommy," Liz whispered. "What is she like over in your reality?"  
"She is a wonderful mother," Maggie replied. "She spends a lot of time at the Gates of Time but I always get to come and see her. She also takes a lot of time off to be with me."  
"You can go to the Gates of Time whenever you want," asked Liz in disbelief. "I'm not allowed near there. Mommy hates me."  
"She does not," Maggie protested. "I can't imagine any mother not loving her own child."  
"Well mine does," Liz stated with a pout. "She never comes and sees me."  
"I'm sorry," Maggie tried to comfort Liz.   
"It's okay," Liz sighed. "My dad at least loves me." She walked off leaving Maggie with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there" Setsuna demanded from somewhere in the mist  
"It's just me Maggie" Maggie shouted back timidly  
"Why are you here?" Setsuna grumbled as she approached the girl  
"I came here to speak with you about Liz" Maggie stated  
"You have no business speaking to me about my child or anything else" Setsuna snapped  
"I'm sorry you feel that way because my mother in my time loved me and cared about me very much" Maggie cried  
"That Setsuna is a very different person from me and I have no time for nonsense like this" Setsuna said as she started walking off  
"Do you even care about Liz" Maggie demanded as she caught up with Setsuna  
"I don't even know what I feel for her at this moment to be honest" Setsuna sighed shaking her head  
"You need to make up your mind because that little girl loves you even though she says she doesn't care" Maggie told her  
"Gary is a wonderful father to her and I just can't stand to watch her go through what I did" Setsuna mumbled  
"I know it's hard but at least think about showing her you care" Maggie pleaded as she walked back toward the exit  
"I can't promise you anything except that I will take this all under consideration" Setsuna explained as Maggie disappeared back into the palace.  
  
The next day on the way school Maggie was surprised that Daisy was not with them.  
"Where's Daisy," she asked the others.  
"She got kicked out for fighting," Annika explained.  
"So she is now going to a school for children with behavior problems," Ariel added. Maggie shuddered. She remembered what she saw when she visited here last time.  
"I have to go to her," Maggie told herself.  
  
After school Maggie took the bus to the school where Daisy was. When she got there she saw children out in the playground. Daisy was being pinned down by a couple of girls who much bigger than she was. "Daisy," she screamed and she ran over to her.  
"Who are you," snarled one of the girls.  
"Leave her alone," Maggie shouted.   
"Mind your own business," snapped the other girl. "We need to show the new girl her place."  
"Stay out of this Maggie," Daisy ordered.   
"No," Maggie shouted in fury. She lunged at one of the girls only to get grabbed from behind.   
"Now we have to teach two girls a lesson," laughed one of the girls.   
The next thing Maggie remembered was getting punched in the face.  
  
"Ouch," moaned Maggie as Amy applied the ice pack to her face. Maggie was lying on the bed with her head on Amy's lap. Lita had come to pick Daisy up and found both girls had been beaten up pretty badly. She whisked them back to the palace and straight to Amy's office. Daisy was treated for her injuries and was taken by her mother back to her quarters. Now Amy was taking care of Maggie.  
"Why did you go out there," asked Amy.  
"Because in my reality Daisy is my best friend," Maggie replied. "She doesn't belong there."  
"I know but no other school will take her," Amy sighed.  
"Well how about home schooling her," asked Maggie.  
"That's a good idea," Amy said thoughtfully. "I'll run that by Lita."  
  
"Hello Liz" Maggie called out the next day  
"Hi Maggie where are you headed?" Liz asked  
"I was going by to see your dad is he home?" Maggie questioned  
"I think so and I'll accompany you" Liz replied walking with Maggie back to her quarters  
  
"Gary I'm sorry but I just can't" Setsuna was heard saying as Liz and Maggie entered  
"Setsuna you need to think about Liz to" Gary stated  
"I am thinking about.... Hello Liz" Setsuna cut herself short as she saw them standing in the doorway  
"Hello Mother what are you doing here" Liz demanded  
"I came by to talk to your father about something" Setsuna replied  
"She was going to invite you to come visit her at the Gates of Time but I explained that you hated that place" Gary told her  
"I do mom why can't you come visit me here" Liz whined  
"I have an idea for a compromise" Maggie broke into their conversation  
"Okay let's hear it" Gary said annoyed  
"Why don't Liz visit the Gates of Time at least once and Ms Setsuna you could come spend a little bit of time with her in exchange" Maggie offered  
"I don't know Maggie that place is so scary" Liz sighed  
"I would go with you on your first visit" Maggie commented  
"What do you think Setsuna?" Gary inquired  
"I might be willing to do that IF she is willing to visit me first" Setsuna snapped  
"I would be happy to visit you mom if Maggie could come with me" Liz told her  
"I don't see why not" Setsuna sighed in defeat  
"Great we'll come by tomorrow afternoon after school" Maggie suggested  
"That's fine with me since I have knight practice" Gary said  
"Okay then it's settled and I will see you both tomorrow" Setsuna replied as she disappeared  
"Thank you daddy for understanding" Liz said giving Gary a hug  
"You should be thanking your friend Maggie because it was her idea" Gary noted  
"I just thought a compromise might be the best thing," Maggie said  
"Well we will see" Liz stated worriedly.  
  
Later on Maggie decided to see how Daisy was doing. She went to Lita's quarters. Lita let her in.  
"How is Daisy," Maggie asked with concern.  
"She is a little sore but okay," Lita replied. "I am not sending her back there. I fear for her safety. Amy said you suggested home schooling. I am going to do that. Amy is also going to talk with her on a daily basis to help her control her fighting."  
"I am so glad," Maggie heaved a breath of relief.  
"Hi Maggie," Daisy came into the room. She wrapped her arms around Lita's waist. Maggie noticed that she had a shiner on her eye and a split lip from the fight.  
"I just wanted to see you," Maggie told her.  
"Mom can she stay for a while," asked Daisy.  
"Of course," Lita replied as she kissed Daisy. "Have some fun."  
"Why did you come and help me," asked Daisy as she led Maggie into her room.  
"In my reality you are my best friend," Maggie told her. "I was worried about you."  
"Best friend," Daisy mused. "Must be nice to have one."  
"Why don't you make friends with Liz," suggested Maggie.   
"I'll think about it," Daisy replied as she pulled a game out for them to play.  
  
"I'm off to the gates of time" Maggie called out the next day as she finished putting away her schoolbooks  
"Does Setsuna know you are coming?" Amy questioned  
"Yes ma'am" Maggie replied as she raced out the door  
  
"Ready to go Liz?" Maggie asked as she watched Liz fiddle with her hair  
"Are you sure I look alright?" Liz questioned worriedly  
"You look fine and I'm sure she will be happy to see you" Maggie commented as she dragged Liz out the door  
"I see you both kept your promise" Setsuna stated  
"Of course we did because I think Liz should get used to this place" Maggie replied as she held Liz's hand  
"Mom can I at least ask you something?" Liz asked quietly  
"Sure I guess so" Setsuna shrugged  
"Did you ever find this place lonely?" Liz said  
"Yes I have always found it lonely" Setsuna snapped  
"I can see why but I think if I try I can get over my fear and come visit you once in a while and maybe that won't make it so lonely for you" Liz offered  
"That might be nice" Setsuna sighed  
"I'm gonna show her around if that's okay" Maggie stated  
"Sure just be careful" Setsuna reminded them  
  
"This is the big door that allows only certain people to travel back and forth between times," Maggie said showing Liz around  
"Wow! It's rather big" Liz exclaimed  
"Yes it has to be for more than one or two people to fit through it" Maggie told her  
"I guess Mom knows when anyone enters or exits through here then" Liz said  
"Of course she does and let me show you something" Maggie said as she grabbed Liz's hand again and ran further back in the mist  
"What is this place?" Liz questioned in awe  
"This is a special library of time that has been her for centuries" Maggie replied  
"Wow it is really huge have you ever looked through here?" Liz asked  
"I have on a couple of occasions when I was bored while Mom was doing something else" Maggie stated  
"I might learn to like this place after all" Liz sighed  
"That is good and hopefully Mom will come to visit tomorrow and the relationship between you two can begin to grow again" Maggie said  
"I hope you are right" Liz sighed again as they headed back.  
  
"It's time to go child," Piper stepped forward.  
"Did you bring me here so I could help change things," asked Maggie.   
"Yes and it is now time to go home," Piper replied.  
"Will everyone be okay here," asked Maggie. "How will Daisy be?"  
"She will be home schooled and Amy will work with her on controlling her temper," Piper assured her.  
"What about Liz and Mom," Maggie inquired next.  
"It will be a slow process but they will build a relationship," Piper replied. "Are you ready to go?"  
"I would like to say goodbye to everyone first," Maggie said.  
"Go right ahead," Piper told her.  
  
"Do you really have to leave," Daisy wailed.  
"I do," Maggie replied. "I did not want to leave without saying goodbye first."  
"I will miss you," Daisy cried as she hugged Maggie.  
"I'll miss you too," Maggie hugged Daisy back.  
Lita stepped forward. "Thank you for what you have done," she told Maggie as she gave her a hug.  
"I was glad to help," Maggie hugged Lita.  
"Take care," Lita said as she put her arms around Daisy.  
Maggie waved good bye and left.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Maggie hugged Amy.  
"It was nice having you," Amy replied. "Ariel enjoyed having you too. You were really good with her."  
"I help take care of her sometimes at home too," Maggie giggled. "She's a sweetie."  
"She is," laughed Amy. She gave Maggie a hug. "Take care of yourself. You are a wonderful young lady."  
"Bye Amy," Maggie hugged her back.   
  
Maggie timidly entered the Gates of Time. Pluto was standing at her post. "You came back," she commented.  
"I just wanted to come and say goodbye," Maggie told her. "I am going back to my reality."  
"I am sorry to see you go but thank you for bringing Liz here," Pluto sighed. "I have realized how cold I have been to her. Hopefully we can start over."  
"I know for a fact that you can be a great mom," Maggie told her.  
"I am glad to hear it," Pluto pecked a kiss on Maggie's head. "Take care."  
"Just one more goodbye," Maggie thought as she left.  
  
"I wish you could stay," Liz cried as she flung her arms around Maggie. "We could be sisters."  
"We are in a way," laughed Maggie. "But I really need to get home."  
"I know," Liz sighed. "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too," Maggie replied. "But hopefully you and your mom will grow close."  
"Hopefully," Liz said wistfully as Maggie left.  
  
"MAGGIE" Daisy screamed as she entered her room to find her lying on the floor  
"Daisy?" Maggie questioned as she started to sit up  
"No! Don't get up let me get your mom" Daisy exclaimed as she ran out of the room  
"Maggie what's wrong" Setsuna asked worriedly as she sat down beside her daughter  
"I must have blacked out because I ended up back in that other dimension where I never existed and I ended up helping people" Maggie cried as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her tightly  
"Oh sweetie I am just glad that you are okay" Setsuna sighed as she hugged her close  
"What is Daisy doing here?" Maggie wondered aloud   
"I came over here to visit for a few and when I found you lying on the floor it scared me to death" Daisy whispered  
"Daisy I promise I am alright and I'm glad you came over" Maggie said reaching out to her friend  
"I'm going to leave you two alone while I whip us up some dinner" Setsuna commented as she left the room  
"I am so glad that you are not like the Daisy of that time" Maggie told her  
"I promise to never change" Daisy said as she hugged Maggie  
"Best friends forever" Maggie said  
"Best friends forever" Daisy replied  



	6. Madelyn

Hi Everyone! Here is part six to our "I Don't Exist" series. Thanks everyone to the rave reviews we have gotten. A couple of people have asked if we are going to do one for Rini. The answer is probably no because Rini's story covered over a period of many years when we did hers. I know we jumped into the future for Faith but hers only covered about one other time period. Rini's covered many more.   
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
I Don't Exist  
By  
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
It was after supper one night and everyone had gathered into the palace living room. Ariel was reciting a poem she had to memorize for her gifted class. She had everyone's undivided attention.   
Madelyn sat and listened to her best friend. It was amazing how one so young could be so advanced. At least that is what Hotaru said all the time.   
Ariel finished and everyone applauded for her. "Wonderful Darling," Amy hugged her daughter. "You really worked hard."  
"Thank you Mommy," Ariel returned to the hug.  
"Okay kids," Lita called. "You all have a little while left to play before we all go back to our quarters for various bedtimes. Go and play."  
The children took off. Annika, Gloria and the twins took off in one direction. Maggie and Daisy headed toward the gym. That left Madelyn and Ariel to find something to do.   
"Let's go to the palace library," Ariel suggested.  
Madelyn sighed, "Okay." The library wasn't her first choice but she could deal with it. "You did really good with that poem."  
"Thank you," Ariel blushed a little. Madelyn smiled. Like all of the other children she got a chance to see what life would be like if she had never been born. In that reality Hotaru had died while giving birth to another child, Terri. Anthony, grief-stricken over the loss of his wife sent Terri to live with Michiru and Haruka. Little Ariel could not handle the pressure of being advanced two grades and had completely withdrawn to where she only said a few words. Annika was deaf as the result of the ice accident because Madelyn had not been there to pull her out of the water. Madelyn realized that she was important.   
"I just wish I could help everyone over there," Madelyn thought to herself.  
A wave of dizziness overcame her. She fell to the floor. When the dizziness passed she saw that Ariel was not there.  
  
"Where am I?" Madelyn questioned aloud scared by her change in surroundings.  
"Hello little one are you lost?" Setsuna questioned coming from another hallway  
"Auntie Setsuna you're here" Madelyn shouted as she lunged for her aunt.  
"Whoa what's going on here I have no idea who you are" Setsuna said as she carefully extracted Madelyn from her.  
"I'm Madelyn and my parents are Anthony and Hotaru and..." Madelyn cut off as she started crying again  
"Shhhh hold on let me take you to Amy" Setsuna suggested as she picked up the crying child  
  
"So that little child in there is claiming to be Anthony's daughter" Amy questioned as she and Setsuna sat down to tea  
"That is what she said when I found her in the hallway outside his and Hotaru's old quarters" Setsuna replied calmly  
"This seems so impossible to believe but I did manage to get a sample of her blood and am now running it through tests to find out if what she says is true" Amy stated   
"I don't know how Anthony will handle this kind of news," Setsuna said worriedly  
"I know after Hotaru died he cut himself off from all contact with Terri and has been a recluse" Ami commented  
"Well we need to get those test results first and then worry about the consequences later" Setsuna sighed  
"I know and until then I'll keep my eye on that little girl" Amy said as she nodded toward the couch Madelyn was laying on sound asleep.  
  
Madelyn woke up and saw Amy sitting by her. "Aunt Amy," she moaned.  
"Hush little one," Amy told her as she helped Madelyn to a sitting position. She held a glass of water to Madelyn's lips so she could take a sip. "I just ran some tests and what you say is true. You are Hotaru and Anthony's daughter from another dimension."  
"I want my mama," Madelyn choked.  
Amy ran a hand through Madelyn's hair. "There is something I need to tell you," she whispered. She quietly explained that Hotaru was dead and Anthony was a recluse.   
"Where will I stay," asked Madelyn.  
"I talked to Lita and Ken and they will be letting you stay with them," Amy told her. "If you are from another dimension then you know everyone here."  
"I do," Madelyn said sadly.   
"Mommy," Ariel called running into the room.  
"What is it Ariel," Amy turned to her child.   
Ariel pointed to her stomach. "Ariel please talk to Mommy," Amy begged but Ariel only shook her head and kept on pointing to her stomach. She then saw Madelyn and pointed to her. "This is Madelyn," Amy explained. "She is from another dimension. She will be staying with Aunt Lita until we can find a way to send her back."  
"Hi Ariel," Madelyn climbed down off the couch. "In my reality you and I are best friends."  
"How wonderful," Amy cried. "Isn't that wonderful Ariel."  
"NO," shouted Ariel burying her head in Amy's shoulder.  
"Oh Ariel when are you going to break out of this shell," Amy asked as she gathered Ariel into her arms. Madelyn just watched sadly.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Madelyn whispered as Lita led her into her quarters.  
"It's no problem," Lita smiled. "I just hope you will be comfortable with us."  
"Mom," called Daisy as she came out of her room. "Is this Madelyn?"  
"Yes it is," Lita replied. She leaned over and whispered in Daisy's ear. "She is very upset and scared right now so be gentle."  
"I will," Daisy replied as she hugged Lita. She took Madelyn's hand. "Come on. We can play a game before dinner."   
  
"Aunt Lita can I visit Terri tomorrow afternoon?" Madelyn asked as they were cleaning up the dinner plates  
"Of course you may but I must warn you that she may say things you don't want to hear" Lita stated  
"I know but I just want to meet her" Madelyn replied  
"Then go for it. I'm sure Michiru and Haruka would be glad for you to come play" Lita sighed  
"Mom can Madelyn and I go to my room now?" Daisy asked  
"Sure but bedtime is in 1 hour" Lita reminded them  
  
"So what do you do over in your dimension?" Daisy asked as they sat down on her bed  
"I do pretty much what you do here except some things are different" Madelyn commented  
"Like what?" Daisy questioned  
"Mom is alive in my dimension and Ariel and I are best friends" Madelyn stated  
"That must be nice to hear Ariel talk" Daisy sighed  
"It's weird not having her to talk with" Madelyn whined  
"Girls time to wash up and get ready for bed" Lita called from the living room  
"Tomorrow I will tell you more" Madelyn promised  
"Great" Daisy replied happily.  
  
"What do you mean," Anthony demanded.  
"There is a child from another dimension who is yours and Hotaru's daughter," Amy replied patiently. "She is the spitting image of Hotaru and her DNA confirms it."  
"Send her back to where she came from," Anthony ordered. "I do not need any more reminders of Hotaru."  
"It has been four years Anthony," Amy pointed out. "You cannot shut yourself out forever."  
"Don't try to act like the psychiatrist now," Anthony snapped. "You don't know what I go through. I don't want to see her or Terri and that is final."  
"Twice a week I have a session with Terri," Amy told him. "She thinks you hate her."  
"Please leave," Anthony ordered in an icy voice. Amy gave a sigh and left.   
"Poor little Terri," Amy thought to herself.  
  
Madelyn was relieved it was Saturday. She was not looking forward to going to school in this dimension. She was hoping she could talk someone into home schooling her while she was here.  
"Come on," Lita took Madelyn's hand. "We will go and see Terri."  
"Thank you," Madelyn replied shyly. She and Lita headed toward Michiru and Haruka's quarters. On the way they passed Raye and Annika.  
"Hi Lita, hi Madelyn," Raye said.  
"Hi Raye," Lita replied and then she stooped to Annika's level to make eye contact. "Hi Annika."  
Annika smiled and signed hi back. "I'm afraid she will only use her vocal cords with me, Chad and Amy," Raye explained. She looked at Madelyn and asked, "Did she fall through icy water in your dimension?"  
"Yes," Madelyn replied. "But I was the one who got her out and the ice did not break with me. She did not lose her hearing."   
"That's good," Raye sighed. "Amy is still looking into possible surgery to restore her hearing but we still don't know."  
"We had better be going," Lita said. She and Madelyn said goodbye and kept going.  
  
"Hi Madelyn" Michiru said opening the door for them  
"Hi" Madelyn said shyly  
"Well you two come on in and join us" Haruka stated from the floor  
"Yeah Haruka-papa and I are putting together this model car" Faith shouted  
"She can come play with me and Terri" Hope offered from the other side of the room  
"I think I'll join Hope and Terri" Madelyn replied running over to them  
"She is shy just like Hotaru was" Michiru said as she sat back down on the couch  
"I've noticed that a lot" Lita replied  
"I think I may ask her some questions once she feels comfortable here" Michiru sighed  
  
"Who are your friends in your dimension?" Terri questioned  
"Ariel is my best friend but I also play with Hope and Annika some" Madelyn replied  
"Do you miss our mom?" Terri asked shyly  
"Yes I really miss her right now," Madelyn cried   
"I miss her too but you get to see her and I only have a few pictures of her" Terri stated sadly  
"It really must be hard with dad out of the picture" Madelyn wondered aloud  
"He hates me," Terri said  
"I doubt that Terri but it probably is just hard for him" Hope offered trying to comfort her friend  
"Sorry girls but it's time we got going" Lita stated   
"Bye Hope, Faith, and Terri I will see you soon" Madelyn called out  
"Bye" Everyone said.  
  
That night after dinner everyone was relaxing in the palace living room. Ariel was clinging to Amy, refusing to get up and play. Annika was communicating via sign language with Raye, Chad and Amy acting as translators.   
"Is Daddy going to come and see me," asked Terri.  
"I have tried to get him over here little one but he won't listen, Endymion replied.  
"He hates me," Terri screamed as she burst into tears. Michiru picked the child up and began trying to comfort her.  
"He was not happy to hear about Madelyn," Amy murmured as she gazed down at Ariel. Madelyn walked over to her.  
"Do you want to come and play Ariel," she asked.  
"Come on Darling why don't you," Amy coaxed. "It would be fun."  
Ariel only shook her head. She began making hand gestures. "Ariel please talk to Mommy," Amy begged. Ariel began to shake as tears rolled down her face. "I can't understand," Amy cried. "I have been able to help all the children here. Why can't I help my own child?"  
"Maybe she needs outside help Amy," Greg softly replied.  
"That will be a last resort," Amy declared as she began to rock Ariel gently.  
Madelyn could not take it anymore. In tears she ran out of the room.  
  
"Madelyn," Lita found the child outside. "Are you okay Sweetie?"  
"I want to go home," Madelyn cried. "I miss Mama. Everything is so different here."  
"We'll figure out a way to get you home," Lita promised as she picked the child up. "I know it is heartbreaking to see Ariel this way. She was such a verbal child when she was younger. I guess she couldn't handle the stress of being skipped two grades. We thought that at first she would be fine because of Annika. Unfortunately when Annika lost her hearing as the result of her accident last year she had to go to a special school. That was when Ariel completely withdrew from us."  
"I was hoping I could help Ariel here but I can't," sobbed Madelyn.  
"You are just a child," Lita told her. "There's not too much you can do."  
Madelyn just sighed as she rested her head on Lita's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Madelyn" Maggie called out the next day  
"Hi Maggie" Madelyn replied  
"Would you like to go with Annika and I to visit Ariel today?" Maggie questioned  
"Sure but I don't know how to sign" Madelyn stated  
"That's okay I've been learning some stuff from Aunt Raye and Annika can read lips so it will be okay" Maggie assured her  
"Okay it would be nice to play with friends" Madelyn sighed  
  
"Hello girls come in" Amy welcomed them as they arrived at her quarters  
"Is Ariel in her room?" Maggie asked  
"Yes" Amy sighed  
"I thought we might could try and cheer her up" Madelyn offered  
"Well it couldn't hurt to try while Annika and I have a quick session" Amy told them  
"Ariel it's me and Madelyn may we come in" Maggie asked outside her door  
"Unnn" Ariel cried from inside  
"That means okay" Maggie told Madelyn  
"Hi Ariel I like your room" Madelyn stated as she entered   
"Her mom and dad have tried to make it feel so comfortable for her" Maggie supplied  
"Is that a new game?" Madelyn questioned pointing at a box on her bed  
"Yes" Ariel replied quietly  
"Could we play it?" Maggie asked and Ariel nodded her head  
"This sort of reminds me of home" Madelyn whispered  
"Huh?" Ariel whispered in reply  
"Back home you and I are the best of friends and we always play together" Madelyn supplied  
"I bet you have fun" Maggie giggled  
"Yep and we spend the night together once in a while," Madelyn said and Ariel smiled.  
"Sounds like you have fun over there Ariel," Maggie stated. Ariel only nodded her head.   
"Well it's been a while since I have seen that pretty smile," Greg remarked as he came into the room. Ariel blushed and held out her arms for Greg to pick her up.  
"Madelyn was just telling us what fun she and Ariel have in her dimension," Maggie explained.  
"I wish she could be like that here," Greg murmured as Ariel rested her head on his shoulder.  
"So do I," Amy sighed as she came in with Annika. She knelt down in front of Annika. "Keep practicing like I showed you okay?" Annika signed back and then hugged her. Amy stood up and held out her arms to Ariel who went right into them. "Do I see a smile on that face?"  
"You sure do," Greg replied.  
"I am so glad," Amy hugged Ariel tightly.  
"Can I come back tomorrow," Madelyn asked nervously.  
"I don't see why not," Amy looked at Ariel. "Would you like that Darling?" Ariel nodded her head.  
"That's a good sign," Greg whispered.  
"Good job," Maggie stated as she, Madelyn and Annika left.  
"Really," Madelyn asked.  
"Yes," Maggie replied. "Ariel has not smiled in a long time."  
Annika in frustration gestured to Maggie. "Sorry Annika," Maggie looked at her. "I was just telling Madelyn that Ariel has not smiled in a long time." Annika nodded her head in agreement.  
"I am glad I could help a little," Madelyn whispered. Annika smiled and patted Madelyn's arm.  
  
"What do you want?" Anthony demanded as he watched Setsuna appear before him  
"I came to request your presence before the queen and king tonight at 7 PM sharp" Setsuna stated coldly  
"Jeez so they've relegated you to messenger now Sets" Anthony laughed harshly  
"You wish but they thought I would be the best suited for the job" Setsuna snapped as she disappeared again  
"What do those stuck up people want now" Anthony sighed as he looked through his closet for something to wear  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" Madelyn asked worriedly.  
"Well at least we are going to try" Terri replied.  
"You girls ready to go" Michiru asked   
"Yes ma'am" They both replied happily  
"I hope this works for all of our sakes" Setsuna whispered as she followed them toward the ballroom  
  
"Okay now that I'm here what is the big deal" Anthony demanded as he stood before Serenity.  
"That is no way to speak to the queen" Raye said through gritted teeth  
"It's okay Raye. We have asked you here tonight so that you might see something" Serenity stated motioning for the doors to be opened  
"What the..." Anthony stopped as he watched his daughter and someone new enter the ballroom  
"Anthony I would like you to meet Madelyn" Haruka stated  
"You've tricked me," Anthony yelled furiously  
"We had to or you would have never met her or even spoke to Terri" Haruka snapped  
"There are good reasons for that" Anthony shot back  
"Daddy don't you love me" Terri wailed as she ran into Michiru's arms  
"This is not the daddy I know" Madelyn cried as she buried her head in Setsuna's arms  
"Anthony you are a poor excuse for a father and you should be ashamed of yourself" Mina stated trying to control her temper  
"You are all so lucky that you have complete families," Anthony shouted trying to get out of the room  
"By the order of the queen you will stop this instant" Serenity snapped finally tired of all this  
"What I want to see is that you at least try and get to know them both" Endymion said quietly  
"I need time to think" Anthony sighed  
"Fine you have two days to come up with an answer" Serenity stated.  
  
That night Lita was putting Madelyn to bed. Madelyn was very upset. "Are you all right Madelyn," Lita asked in concern.  
"No," Madelyn wailed. "I miss my mama and Daddy is so different here. Where I am from Daddy is so kind. He loves me and spends a lot of time with me."  
"In this reality Anthony is very heart broken over the death of his wife," Lita explained as she pulled Madelyn into her arms. "We are hoping that one day he will come around but it hasn't happened yet."  
Madelyn sat in Lita's arms until she fell asleep, completely exhausted by the day's events.  
  
"Mommy," Ariel muttered.  
"What is it Darling," Amy asked as she gently rocked Ariel in the rocking chair.  
Ariel replied in a soft whisper so Amy could not hear her. "Speak up Darling I can't hear you."  
"Can Madelyn come and play tomorrow," asked Ariel in a soft voice.  
Amy felt a tear prickle in her eye."Of course Darling," she replied. As Ariel fell asleep Amy cried for joy. Progress at last.  
  
"Really," Lita asked in excitement the next day.  
"Yes," Amy was crying. "She actually asked for someone to play with her and she spoke. Ariel spoke softly but it was step up from what we had."  
"I am so happy for you Amy," Lita told her friend. She turned to Madelyn. "You are doing a good thing here."  
Madelyn blushed feeling a little better than she had.  
  
"Come in Madelyn" Amy greeted Madelyn happily the next day  
"I understand Ariel was asking for me last night?" Madelyn questioned  
"Yes and she is waiting for you in her room" Amy said as she led Madelyn in that direction and said "Thank you"  
"Your welcome" Madelyn smiled back as she walked into the room  
"Hi" Ariel whispered from her position on the bed  
"Hi I brought a puzzle for us today" Madelyn said laying the puzzle on the tray beside her bed  
"Cat puzzle?" Ariel questioned  
"Yes you like cats alot back at home and that's why I brought this for you" Madelyn replied  
"Thank you" Ariel said as she pulled the tray up on to the bed  
"Your welcome" Madelyn smiled happily  
  
"So I see the change" Lita whispered as she turned away from the door  
"Yes I just can't believe it and nither can Greg" Amy cried happily  
"Madelyn has brought about at least one happy change here" Lita sighed  
"Maybe something will work out with Anthony" Amy told her  
"Who knows maybe by tomorrow things will be better" Lita stated  
"We shall see" Amy sighed worriedly not looking forward to what might happen.  
  
"What do you want," Anthony asked coldly as Chad and Greg came in.  
"We think you should come and see Terri," Greg replied.  
"That child needs her father," Chad added. "I could never imagine giving Annika to someone else to raise."  
"I couldn't give Ariel up either," Greg supplied.  
"I cannot see her," Anthony yelled. "She reminds me to much of Hotaru and now there is a child here who looks exactly like Hotaru."  
"I know this is hard for you," Chad told him. "But both of these girls are very much alone now. You need to go and see them."  
"You two still have your wives," Anthony pointed out.  
"We do but we both have children with problems," Greg shot out. "They need us as much as Terri needs you."  
"Get out," Anthony ordered. "Just get out and mind your own business."  
Chad and Greg both left. "We tried," said Chad and Greg nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Is that so," Amy asked Madelyn.  
"Yes," Madelyn replied. "Moonbeam is Ariel's cat in my dimension."  
"Moonbeam is still living with Serenity here," Amy pointed out. "Annika has Stardust but poor Moonbeam does not have a home. Haruka and Michiru feel they have enough with three children, Raye already has Stardust and Lita has Crescent. Mina has Artemis and with Setsuna at the Gates of Time she can't take a cat."  
"Why don't you give Moonbeam to Ariel," Madelyn suggested.   
"Maybe it will help her," Amy mused. "I'll go and talk to Serenity."  
  
"What can I do for you Amy?" Serenity asked as she greeted her close friend  
"I was wondering what you would think if I took Moonbeam to visit Ariel" Ami replied  
"I would say that would be a good idea and would wonder if you might want to keep Moonbeam" Serenity wondered aloud  
"Well I would need to see Ariel's reaction first but I might be willing to allow the cat to stay if Ariel wants to" Amy supplied  
"Moonbeam come in here for a moment please" Serenity called into the other room  
"Yes your majesty" Moonbeam said  
"You will go with Amy to her quarters and visit with her daughter" Serenity said to the cat  
"Okay" Moonbeam sighed  
"Jump up on my shoulder" Amy offered as she crouched down  
"Talk with you soon" Serenity called after them as they left  
  
"Ariel I have someone here who would like to meet you" Amy said as she knocked softly on Ariel's door  
"Okay" Ariel whispered from inside the room  
"You remember how Rini's cat had kittens a while back well this little one is Moonbeam" Amy said as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.  
"Pleased to meet you Ariel" Moonbeam said  
"Hello" Ariel stated softly  
"Your friend Madelyn suggested that you might would like to have Moonbeam as a pet" Amy commented  
"Maybe" Ariel sighed  
"Well why don't we allow Moonbeam to stay with us for a few days and then we can decide" Amy suggested  
"Okay" Ariel cried happily  
"I think I'm going like it here" Moonbeam stated.  
  
"You can protest all you want Anthony but you are coming with me to see Terri and Madelyn," Sailor Pluto stated firmly.  
"And how are you going to get me there," asked Anthony.  
"Glad you asked," Sailor Pluto replied. She held up her orb and it began to glow. Anthony found himself surrounded by white light. When the light was gone Anthony found he was back at the palace.   
"You tricked me," he shouted in rage.  
"I'm sorry but there was no other way," Sailor Pluto replied. "Come with me please." Anthony reluctantly followed her to Amy's office. Amy was in there with Terri and Madelyn.  
"Please sit down Anthony," Amy directed coolly.  
"Why was I brought here," Anthony asked as he sat down.  
"It's time you took some responsibility here," Amy replied. She looked at Terri who was sitting on her lap. "Tell Daddy what you have told me."  
Terri looked scared. The four-year-old gazed at Amy and then at Anthony. "I think you hate me," she told him.  
"I don't hate you," Anthony replied. "You just remind me to much of Hotaru. It is painful for me."  
"But that's not my fault," screamed Terri as she buried her head in Amy's shoulder.  
"It's okay Sweetie," Amy soothed as she rubbed Terri's back. She turned to Madelyn. "Now you tell him what he is like in your reality."  
Madelyn drew in a sharp breath. "Mama is still alive in my reality," she told him. "You love me and spend a lot of time with me. I think if something happened to Mama then you would still raise me."  
"What do you think Hotaru would want you to do now," asked Amy.  
"I don't know," Anthony admitted.  
"I know," Amy supplied. "She would want you to go on with your life and she would want you to be there for your daughter."  
"I guess she would," Anthony whispered.  
Amy stood up. "I want you to think about what you heard today," she ordered. She picked Terri up. "This little girl needs you and Madelyn here has told you what a wonderful father you can be. Please think about what was said here today."  
Anthony left the office with a lot on his mind.  
  
"Can Madelyn come over to my quarters for a bit?" Terri asked once Anthony had left  
"Sure but only for an hour" Amy agreed  
"Thanks," the girls shouted as the ran out the door  
  
"Do you think dad will change his mind?" Terri questioned once they had settled on the living room floor with a game  
"Who knows but hopefully something I said got through" Madelyn sighed  
"It would be nice although I love living here" Terri mused as she picked up her game piece  
"We would miss you if you left" Hope stated  
"I would miss you too but it might be fun to live with dad too" Terri said  
"He is really nice to me back home so maybe he can be that way here in time," Madelyn said  
"Would you three quit yapping and play the game" Faith complained  
"Sorry Faith I just guess I am to distracted" Madelyn said as she picked up the dice  
"No problem" Faith replied.  
  
Amy arrived in her quarters and headed right toward Ariel's room. She paused outside the door. She heard Ariel talking to Moonbeam.  
"I am so glad you are here," Ariel was saying. "I hope Mommy lets you stay here."  
"I would like to stay here too," Moonbeam replied.  
"I think we can arrange that," Amy came into the room.  
"Mommy," Ariel squealed as she jumped into Amy's arms.  
"I heard you chatting away," Amy hugged her little girl. "It is so nice to hear that again."  
"Moonbeam and I have been talking all afternoon," Ariel whispered as she rested her head on Amy's shoulder.  
"I am so glad," Amy choked as a tear rolled down her face. "Moonbeam would you like to live with us?"  
"I would like that very much," Moonbeam replied.  
"I think you will be a big help to my little Ariel here," Amy told him. "She has said more words this afternoon than she has in a long time."  
"I can't take all of the credit," Moonbeam pointed out.  
"No there is someone else I need to thank," Amy agreed.  
  
"I am so glad you came to us," Amy told Madelyn in Lita's quarters later. "You have been a big help to Ariel. I hope she will start to come out of her shell."  
"I hope so too," Madelyn replied. "Do you think Daddy will come around?"  
"Let's hope so," Amy sighed.   
  
"Hello?" Anthony called as he entered Amy's outer office  
"Hello" Madelyn replied back  
"I decided that I might as well come visit" Anthony shrugged as he sat down   
"Cool! Terri and I were just playing in the other room I'll go get her" Madelyn exclaimed as she ran from the room  
"Daddy" Terri cried as she came into the room  
"I was wondering if I could interest you girls in a walk outside" Anthony said  
"Okay!" They both exclaimed as the ran to get their coats  
"Daddy are you gonna come visit more often?" Terri questioned  
"Yes sweetheart I think I need to" Anthony replied  
"You will make a great father" Madelyn stated  
"I hope so Madelyn and thank you for making me see that" Anthony sighed  
"Your welcome" Madelyn said happily  
  
"Well I see you've made some really nice improvements" A voice called out as Madelyn entered Amy's quarters  
"Shelbi your here, is it time for me to go home?" Madelyn questioned  
"Yes dear one you have done everything you needed to do" Shelbi stated  
"Will everything turn out alright?" Madelyn questioned  
"Yes but if you need to say any good-byes you better go now" Shelbi told her  
"Okay thanks" Madelyn cried as she raced off toward Maggie's quarters  
  
"Hi Madelyn" Gary greeted as he opened the doors  
"Is Maggie here?" Madelyn questioned  
"Yes she and her mother are in the other room" Gary offered  
"Thanks" Madelyn said  
"Well hello there" Setsuna said  
"I came to tell you I have to return home" Madelyn stated  
"You have done a really good job here" Setsuna told her  
"Thank you both for everything" Madelyn said as she gave Setsuna and then Maggie a hug  
"Your welcome" Maggie said returning the hug  
"Give your mom a hug for me" Setsuna said near tears  
"I will" Madelyn called over her shoulder as she went off in search of Ariel.  
  
"I am here to say goodbye," Madelyn told Amy.  
"I am glad you came by," Amy replied as she hugged Madelyn. "I know Ariel has a long way to go but you have helped bring her out more."  
"I was glad to help," Madelyn whispered. She went into Ariel's room. Annika was in there with her.  
"Hi Madelyn," Ariel called.   
"Hi," Madelyn went over to her. "I came to say good bye."  
"You have to go," wailed Ariel. "I wish you didn't have too."  
"I'll miss you too," Madelyn replied. "But I think you will be fine."  
Ariel just cried and hugged Madelyn. Amy came in and picked Ariel up. "It's okay Darling,' she assured Ariel. "You will be fine."  
"I know," choked Ariel. "I'll never forget you."  
"I won't forget you either," Madelyn promised. She waved good-bye to Annika. Annika grabbed her arm.  
"Good-bye Madelyn," she said in a flat voice.  
"Well how about that," Amy whispered.  
"Good-bye Annika," Madelyn replied.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you," Madelyn told Lita.  
"I was glad to have you," Lita replied as she hugged Madelyn. "Take care of yourself."  
"I will," Madelyn called as she headed to her and Shelbi's designated meeting place.  
  
"MADELYN where are you hiding" Hotaru shouted as she came around from behind the couch  
"MOM!" Madelyn exclaimed as she threw herslef into her mother's arms  
"Oh Mady you had me so worried" Hotaru cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter  
"I'm sorry mommy but I was transported back to that time I told you about and I did make things better" Madelyn sobbed as she cuddled close to her mom  
"Oh sweetie I know that must have been scary" Hotaru crooned as she tried to calm her down  
"DADDY" Madelyn shouted as she scrambled from her mother's arms  
"Mady what's wrong?" Anthony questioned worriedly  
"I'm just so happy to see you" Madelyn said hugging him tightly  
"Me too sweetie but I think Ariel had wanted you to play" Anthony said stepping aside to let Ariel into the room  
"Ariel let's go to my room" Madelyn suggested  
"Okay cool" Ariel replied  
  
"I'm just glad you are back I would miss you" Ariel sighed  
"I missed you too even though I wasn't gone that long" Madelyn said  
"No matter how long your gone you will always miss people" Ariel stated  
"Of course but it is good to be home with friends and family that I love" Madelyn replied happily  



	7. Hope

our "I Don't Exist" series. Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
I Don't Exist  
By  
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"So all of you have visited the reality in where you did not exist," Hope asked in astonishment.  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "I was glad to help out but I missed my mommy so much."  
"So did I," added Annika.  
"But it was good to make things better," Gloria sighed.   
Hope remembered what she was shown if she had not been born. She saw how important she was to Faith. "I wonder if she could be helped of is she beyond hope with a brother," Hope wondered to herself. She sprinted up the stairs toward the living quarters when she dropped her schoolbooks. "Oh brother," she muttered and reached down to pick them up. When Hope stood back up she felt a wave of dizziness and everything went black.  
When Hope came to she saw Hotaru standing over her. "Are you all right dear," she asked in concern.  
"I'm fine Aunt Hotaru," Hope replied.  
"I don't know you," Hotaru stated. "Who are you?"  
"I'm one of the adopted daughters of Michiru and Haruka," Hope cried out. "I am Faith's twin."  
"Faith does not have a twin," Hotaru gently explained. "Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama have a son along with Faith."  
Hope gasped. Was the same thing happening to her too? "I know this is going to be hard to believe," she said. "But I am from a reality where I am Faith's twin."  
"Well you do look a lot like Faith," Hotaru mused. "Let me take you to Amy and she can check you out."  
Hope nervously followed Hotaru.  
  
"What do you mean I can't work for another week" A maid was yelling as Hotaru and Hope walked into Amy's office  
"I'm sorry but you need to stay off your ankle one more week" Amy repied tiredly  
"Fine!" the maid exclaimed as she hobbled out of the office  
"What have we here Hotaru?" Amy questioned  
"This little girl claims to be Faith's twin but she says she's from another dimension" Hotaru explained  
"Now this is something new but I guess it wouldn't hurt to run a couple of tests" Amy told her  
"I really don't like tests" Hope piped up  
"Dear it's the only way to make sure you are telling the truth" Amy supplied  
"Okay" Hope sighed dejectedly  
  
"What do you mean you need to see me right now" Michiru demanded as she spoke with Amy via their communicators  
"I'm sorry Michiru but this is very important" Amy stated  
"Okay I need to finish punishing Tyler and then I will be there" Michiru sighed   
"Is Michiru-mama coming?" Hope asked  
"Yes dear but first she needs to deal with Tyler" Amy supplied  
"Did the tests confirm what Hope said?" Hotaru asked as she returned from her quarters  
"Yes but it's unbelievable" Amy sighed  
"I know but I think Haruka and Michiru will understand" Hotaru said  
"We can only hope" Amy replied.  
  
"What did you say," asked Michiru in disbelief.  
"Hope here is Faith's twin from another dimension," Amy replied.   
"Impossible," Haruka sputtered.   
"I know it is hard to believe but the tests confirm it," Amy explained.  
Michiru looked closely at Hope. "I can definitely see the resemblance," she admitted. "You don't look like you are a tomboy though."  
"I'm not," Hope replied. "I like dresses, music and drawing."  
"Sounds like my kind of child," Michiru exclaimed in delight. "Maybe you would like to stay with us until we can figure out a way to get you home."  
"Don't you think we have our hands full with Faith and Tyler," asked Haruka irritably.   
"I am sure Hope won't be much trouble," Michiru shot back.  
"We can't take her,' Haruka yelled.  
"I say we can," Michiru shouted.  
"ENOUGH," Amy shouted above the din. Michiru and Haruka stopped arguing. Hope had been alarmed by all the shouting and was now pressed against Amy. "Your display of behavior is a disgrace," Amy snapped. "I can't believe you would fight in front of a child who is already overwhelmed and frightened."  
"Sorry Amy," Michiru muttered and Haruka grunted an apology as well.  
"Your fighting just now helped me make the decision as to where she will stay," Amy snapped. "Hope will not stay with you. Raye has already offered if it didn't work out with you two so that is where she will stay. You both can spend time with her."  
"Very well," Michiru glowered at Haruka.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay," Hope nervously told Raye.  
"We are glad to have you," Raye replied. "Is Annika in your dimension?"  
"Yes Ma'am," said Hope.  
"Is she shy over there," asked Raye and Hope nodded her head. "She is here too. I am hoping that maybe having another child stay with us will help her a little."  
"Gloria is her best friend in my reality," Hope supplied.  
"That's impossible to believe," Raye exclaimed. She opened the door to her quarters. "Annika I'm back!"  
"Mama," Annika flew out the bedroom and flung her arms around Raye.  
"This is Hope, she will be staying with us until we figure out how to get her back to her reality," Raye told the child. Annika just buried her face in Raye's skirt and did not reply.   
"Hi Annika," Hope said. "We are friends in my reality."  
Annika still did not answer. She only gazed at Hope shyly and clung to her mother.  
  
"Haruka your actions in there were not acceptable" Michiru sighed as they talked after Tyler and Faith were in bed  
"I'm sorry but I just cannot accept her as another child" Haruka snapped  
"Why is that?" Michiru demanded  
"Tyler and Faith are a handful as is and we just cannot handle another brat like that" Haruka supplied  
"Well I don't think she would have been that much of a handful but thanks to you we won't get a chance to get to know her," Michiru cried  
"Amy said we would be able to visit whenever" Haruka stated  
"That's not the same," Michiru shouted as she fled to her room  
"Great guess it's another night on the couch" Haruka sighed as she got some linens out of the closet  
  
"Annika would you please let go of my skirt" Raye stated as she tried to finish making the extra bed  
"I don't want her here" Annika snapped   
"Annika we don't have a choice and you can be nice or you can be in trouble" Raye told her gently  
"Okay mama I'm sorry" Annika sighed  
"I know this is hard on you but I think you will like Hope once you get to know her" Raye offered  
"I will try" Annika said as she let go of her mom's skirt and got a book off the shelf  
"You can read your book in the living room while I finish up" Raye told her  
"Okay" Annika sighed again and left her mom to her work.  
  
The next night at dinner Hope was able to see her sister. Faith walked up to her. "So you are my so-called twin," she stated. "I can see the resemblance. You don't look cool though."  
"Faith," Michiru chastised her. "Watch your mouth."  
"Sorry Michiru Mama but she looks so prissy," Faith replied.  
"And what is wrong with being prissy," snapped Hope.  
"I just prefer tomboys," Faith told her. "Which is why I get along with Gloria here."  
"Come on," Gloria yanked Faith's arm. She whispered in Faith's ear. "I got the frog you and Tyler wanted."  
"Cool," Faith hissed and she and Gloria went over to Tyler. Hope watched them for a few minutes. They snuck up behind Annika and put the frog down her shirt. Annika let out a loud scream of terror.  
"What is going on," demanded Serenity.  
"They put something down my shirt," Annika wailed as she jumped up and down. Raye walked over to her and looked down Annika's shirt.   
"Hold still Sweetie," Raye reached down and got the frog out.  
Annika screamed. "Why does everyone pick on me?" She burst into tears and flew out of the room. Raye sighed and followed her daughter.  
"Faith and Tyler," Haruka snapped. "Can't you two stay out of trouble for one evening?"  
"No they can't," Michiru answered for them.  
"And you wanted to bring a third child into our quarters," Haruka raged.  
"I am sure she is not that much trouble," Michiru shouted back.  
"Take your domestic squabble elsewhere," Serenity ordered.  
"As for you young lady," Mina grabbed Gloria by the ear. "We are going to discuss this right now."  
"Maybe if Annika wasn't such a wimp then we would leave her alone," Gloria grumbled.  
"Well," Lita muttered sarcastically. "Another delightful evening at dinner."  
"Sorry about that," Chad pulled Hope over to sit by him. "Our daughter is just a little too sensitive."  
Hope sighed. She really wanted to go home.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Faith demanded as Hope stood at their door  
"I wanted to speak with Ms Michiru" Hope replied shyly  
"Well I'm sorry but you must have an appointment" Faith snapped trying to shut the door  
"I don't think so Faith come in dear" Michiru said opening the door to allow Hope to come inside  
"I'm sorry to bother you" Hope sighed  
"It's okay dear and Faith you may go sit in the corner for a few minutes for your rude behavior" Michiru stated  
"Why is she here?" Haruka questioned looking up from her racing magazine  
"I wanted to come by and speak with you" Hope said  
"Fine then speak we ain't stopping ya" Tyler shot  
"Tyler James you behave this instant or you can join your sister in the corner" Michiru said and then turned to Hope "Why don't we walk down to the music room"  
"Okay" Hope replied  
  
"So why did you come to speak with me?" Michiru questioned as she sat down at the piano  
"I really am missing my mom and I just wanted to see you" Hope sighed  
"You really sound like a sweet kid and I bet you love music" Michiru stated  
"I do and you have taught me to play the violin in my time" Hope said  
"Really that would be nice to have a child who doesn't hate me because I make them practice" Michiru sighed  
"I really enjoy it" Hope said picking up the violin and playing a simple piece  
"You play beautifully" Michiru complimented once she was done  
"Thank you but I guess I better get back" Hope commented  
"Okay but you are welcome to come by anytime" Michiru offered  
"Thanks" Hope shouted as she ran off.  
  
The next day Hope went to school with the others. During recess she noticed that Gloria and Faith played with the boys. She sighed and went to the corner of the play yard where Ariel and Annika were sitting together. She sat down next to them. "Why are you two sitting here," she asked.  
"Hiding from the other kids," Ariel replied.   
"With Daisy in the fifth grade she isn't here to stick up for us," Annika added.   
"Are we always picked on in your reality," asked Ariel.  
"Yes but Faith and Gloria look out for you," Hope replied.  
"Really," Annika asked in surprise.  
Before Hope could answer a group of kids came up and started throwing grass and dirt at them. Ariel began to wail as some dirt got into her eyes. Annika screamed as a couple of kids began to pull at her long hair.   
"Leave them alone," Hope flared at the kids.  
"Shut up newbie," ordered one of the kids. "You can't tell us what to do."  
Hope tried to get one of the kids off of Annika but she only got pushed down. In despair she ran over to Faith and Gloria. "Some kids are picking on Annika and Ariel," she cried.   
"Yeah so," asked Faith.  
"Help them," shrieked Hope. "You always do in my reality."  
"Well we aren't in your reality," snapped Gloria. "So bug off and leave us alone."  
"Yeah those two crybabies aren't worth our time," added Faith.  
Hope sighed in exasperation and ran back over toward Annika and Ariel hoping to help them out.  
  
"I hate school," Annika screamed as Amy applied some ointment to her cheek.   
"Mommy why does everyone pick on us," whined Ariel.  
"Because some children are just mean Darling," Amy replied.  
Hope was holding an ice pack to her eye. She had gotten a sock in the eye from one child when she tried to defend Annika and Ariel. Raye put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for trying to help them," she whispered. "Daisy can only do so much being in a different grade."  
Hope just nodded. She really wanted to be at home right now. She watched as Raye went over and pulled Annika into her arms. How Hope wished she was with her Michiru-mama right now.  
  
"Oh look it's our supposed sister" Tyler sneered   
"What do you two want?" Hope demanded as she put down her book  
"We just wanted to give you a warning" Faith retorted  
"Yeah we wanted to let you know that we don't like you at all and you best leave our parents alone or else" Tyler snorted  
"Sorry but I can't do that because I like them a lot" Hope shot back   
"You'll be sorry you did if we catch you" Faith shouted  
"You are so much ruder in this realm then I could ever have imagined" Hope sighed  
"What is that supposed to mean" Faith questioned angrily  
"Just what I said because there you are sweet sometimes but here it seems you have no kind side" Hope said turning away and walking toward the door  
"Fine whatever but you best heed our warning" Tyler snapped as he and Faith left   
  
"I really want to go home" Hope sobbed as she snuggled down in a chair  
"Hope what is wrong?" Setsuna questioned worriedly  
"I really miss my parents" Hope whimpered  
"Do they hate you here is that why you miss them?" Setsuna asked  
"Yes but only Haruka-papa and even Faith and Tyler have told me to keep away from them both or else" Hope shrugged   
"Oh Hope I'm so sorry but I will try and find a way to help you" Setsuna promised as she gave Hope a hug  
"Thanks" Hope sighed as she returned the hug.  
  
Later on Hope went outside. She was feeling very lonely right now. She was glad that Raye was letting her stay with them but like in her reality Annika was very attached to her mother. Hope decided to let Annika have some time alone with Raye. She looked around and saw Ariel was tussling with Faith, Tyler and Gloria.  
"Come on baby show us you can be tough," Faith yelled.  
"I'm trying," whimpered Ariel as she tried to push Tyler off of her.  
"She's no match for us Faith," laughed Tyler as he ground Ariel's face into the dirt. Ariel began wailing. Hope ran over to them.  
"Get off of her," Hope shouted. "You are all bigger than her."  
"Shut up Miss Goody Two Shoes," snapped Faith.  
"Maybe she should show us how tough she can be," laughed Gloria as she tossed a handful dirt at Hope.  
"I have had it with your meanness," Hope shouted and she threw a handful of dirt back.  
Faith angrily jumped on Hope and started wrestling with her. Hope was furious. This was not like her twin at home.  
  
"Ariel hold still Sweetie," Amy ordered as she tried to get the dirt out of her child's eyes.  
"It hurts Mommy," sobbed Ariel.  
"Faith and Tyler have been punished," Michiru sighed. She glanced over at Hope. "Are you okay Sweetie?"  
"I can't stand it," Hope shouted. "Faith is such a brat here. I want to go home. I miss my family."  
"I know Sweetie," Michiru pulled Hope into her arms.   
"We are trying to figure out how to get you home," Amy assured her. She finished with Ariel and pulled her child into her arms.  
"Michiru can I please spend some time with you," begged Hope.  
"I'll arrange it," Michiru promised as she hugged the little girl.  
  
That night Raye was getting both Hope and Annika ready for bed. Hope was physically and emotionally drained.  
"I really want to go home," Hope wailed.  
"I know you do," Raye replied as she tucked Hope into bed. "We'll figure out a way to get you home."  
"Mama," Annika called. "Please lay down with me for a while."  
"Sure sweetheart," Raye lay down next to her child. Hope watched enviously. How she wished she could do that with Michiru-mama right now.  
  
"Hi Hope" Michiru called the next afternoon after school  
"Hello" Hope replied shyly  
"Would you like to walk with me to the music room?" Michiru questioned  
"Okay I guess" Hope sighed hoping Faith or Tyler wasn't around  
"If your wondering about the terrible two they are in their room for the next hour as punishment" Michiru stated  
"Oh then that is good" Hope smiled  
"How about we try a violin duet today" Michiru suggested  
"Okay I loved doing them with Michiru-mama back home" Hope said  
"Good let's do this piece" Michiru replied as she put the piece on a stand between the two of them. While they were playing they didn't notice someone slip in and sit at the piano  
"Hope they don't mind" Haruka whispered as she joined in their song  
"WOW what is this lovely music?" Faith cried appearing in the doorway  
"Oh no!" Hope and Faith exclaimed as they met each other's gaze  
"I thought you might enjoy some accompaniment" Haruka suggested  
"Thank you very much it added so pretty sounds" Hope sighed  
"What did I tell you" Faith snapped  
"Faith that is NO way to treat a guest and I asked her to join me" Michiru stated  
"You can't tell me what to do" Hope sneered at Faith  
"That's it I demand to know what is going on here" Haruka bellowed as she got everyone's attention.  
"Faith and Tyler warned me that they would harm me if I had anything to do with you" Hope cried   
"Faith is this true?" Haruka snapped  
"You can't prove anything you little brat and you better watch your back" Faith shouted as she ran from the room  
"It's true" Hope whined as she buried her head in Michiru's shoulder  
"We believe you but Faith and Tyler can cause lots of trouble" Michiru sighed  
"I just want to go back home," Hope cried as she took off for Raye's quarters.  
  
Hope flung herself on the bed and bawled. She could not help herself. She was completely miserable right now. How could she make things better here? This was beyond hope.  
"Hope," whispered a timid voice. Hope looked up and saw Annika standing next to her. "What's wrong?"  
"I want to go home," cried Hope. "I miss my family. They are so different here. Faith is not so mean in my reality. She and I are best friends and she sticks up for you and Ariel. So does Gloria and Tyler is not even here."  
"Is Gloria really my best friend in your reality," asked Annika as she sat down on the bed next to Hope.  
"Yes," Hope sniffled as she wiped her eyes.  
"Even though I am a crybaby," Annika inquired.  
"Especially because you are a crybaby," Hope replied. "She looks after you all the time."  
"I wish she would here," Annika whispered.  
"Is everyone all right in here," asked Raye as she came into the room.  
"We're fine Mama," Annika replied as she dashed into her mother's arms.  
"Hope, Haruka and Michiru are here to see you," Raye told her.  
"Thank you," Hope hopped down off the bed and headed toward the living room.  
  
"Hope we wanted to apologize for what just happened," Michiru told her.  
"We know you are missing your family right now," Haruka added. "I am also sorry for my reaction to you at first. You seem like a pretty good kid."  
"I try to be," Hope whispered. "I get into trouble too sometimes. I just wish Faith was more like she is in my reality."  
"Is she a troublemaker where you are from," Haruka inquired.  
"She is a tomboy and she gets into more trouble than I do but she is really nice," Hope replied. "She's my best friend and my twin. Faith always sticks up for Annika and Ariel in my reality too."  
"I wonder what happened here," Michiru sighed. "I don't mind having a tomboy but she is such a troublemaker."  
"It's Tyler," Haruka concluded. "Hope obviously has some influence on Faith in her reality. Tyler has been a huge influence here."  
"Maybe we should get her to hang around some of the other girls here," Michiru mused. "Maybe Maggie or even Annika."  
"It might be good for Annika," Hope suggested. Michiru took her hand.  
"I know you are missing your family," she whispered. "I hope we can help you feel more comfortable until you can go back."  
Hope flung herself into Michiru and Haruka's arms and cried.  
  
"NO!" declared Faith the next day "I don't want to"  
"You will meet Annika, Hope, and Maggie in the playroom OR you will be grounded for 2 weeks with no priviliges" Michiru stated firmly  
"Fine I'll go but I won't like it" Faith snapped as she walked into the playroom  
"At least be nice" Haruka said   
"Hi Faith come join us" Maggie offered as she and Hope were putting together a puzzle  
"It looks booorrrriinggg" Faith sighed as she sat down at one of the tables  
"Well you could read a book" Annika pointed out softly  
"Oh yeah right" Faith shot back  
"Hope do you think this piece goes here?" Maggie questioned choosing to ignore Faith and her attitude  
"Hmm let's try it" Hope suggested as they tried to make it fit  
"Why don't you try it over there" Faith stated pointing to another free spot  
"You sure you don't wanna join us?" Hope quizzed  
"Only if you will at least listen to my suggestions" Faith shrugged as she sat down on the floor next to them  
"Okay but you can't boss us around" Maggie reminded her  
"Oh Joy" Faith sighed  
  
"Annika would you like to join us" Hope suggested as they girls sat down to play a game  
"Okay I guess so" Annika whispered walking over to the empty chair by Hope  
"This game is easy. First person to get all their pieces around the board to their home area without getting bumped back to start wins" Maggie said as she finished reading the instructions  
"Cool!" Faith exclaimed as she grabbed for the yellow pieces but stopped when she saw Annika reaching for them "You can be yellow and I'll be blue"  
"Thanks" Annika replied and the game began.  
  
"Did you girls have fun," Raye asked when Hope and Annika returned.  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied shyly.  
"I am glad to hear it," Raye hugged her daughter. She looked at Hope and mouthed, "Thank you." Hope was glad she had done some good right now.  
  
"What have you done to my sister," shouted Tyler in rage the next day.  
"What do you mean," asked Hope.  
"We mean that all of the sudden she wants to play with the others instead of us," Gloria pointed out.  
"What is wrong with that," asked Hope.  
"A lot," snapped Tyler. "Why would she want to play with a wimp like Annika all of the sudden?"  
"Annika is not a wimp she is just sensitive," Hope flared. "Let me tell you Gloria that she is your best friend in my reality."  
"You are kidding me," laughed Gloria.  
"I'm not," Hope replied. "You look out for her."  
"And why would I do that," asked Gloria.  
"Because you actually care about someone," Hope pointed out. She then turned to Tyler. "You aren't around in my reality."  
"What," he hollered in alarm.  
"Sorry I can't tell you anything else," Hope skipped off leaving the two children staring after her.  
  
"Tyler's in trouble, Tyler's in trouble," Madelyn shouted as the kids returned from school the next day  
"WHAT is all this?" Haruka demanded as she met them at the door  
"I told Tyler that I wasn't gonna play with him today and played with some other kids and he got mad and threw one of the harder balls at us" Faith explained  
"Yeah and then Gloria got angry at him for doing that and came real close to hitting him before the teacher stopped them both" Ariel added happily  
"Gee what a bunch of tattle tales" Tyler grumbled  
"You will apologize to everyone this instant and then we will discuss punishment once we get home" Michiru stated coldly  
"Sorry" Tyler mumbled as he slunk toward his quarters  
"I can't believe you actually did that," Hope cried happily  
"Well I took what you said and decided that I didn't need to always follow his orders" Faith replied  
"I decided I might should try being a little bit nicer to the others" Gloria added  
"Well those are some really good improvements" Hope agreed as they walked toward the playroom.  
  
"Hello child," Hope heard a voice say. She turned around and saw it was Tori.   
"So I guess it is time for me to go," Hope asked.  
"Yes it is," Tori replied. "You have done some good here."  
"Thank you," Hope heaved a breath of relief. "Can I say goodbye?"  
"Go right ahead," Tori smiled at her young charge.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to leave," Raye told Hope a few minutes later. "I don't think Annika will admit it but she liked having you here."  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Hope gave Raye a hug.  
"It was my pleasure," Raye replied hugging her back. "You did Annika some good and I appreciate it."  
"Good bye Hope," Annika gave Hope a hug.  
"Goodbye Annika," Hope hugged her friend back.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Michiru said sadly as she hugged Hope tightly. "I was really beginning to love you."  
"I have to go," Hope cried as she hugged Michiru back.  
"Thanks for helping Faith out," Haruka hugged Hope. "She seems to be a little less troublesome the last couple of days."  
"Glad I could help," Hope smiled.  
Faith came forward. "I don't like girlish things but Annika, Maggie and the others are okay," she admitted. "I'll try to be nicer to them."  
"I know you can be," Hope hugged Faith. "In my reality you are more then my sister. You are my best friend."  
Faith could only smile. Sister and best friend sounded so nice.  
"Goodbye everyone," Hope called as she left.   
"Take care," called Michiru.  
"Come and see us again," Haruka added.  
"Bye," Faith shouted.  
Hope ran over the Tori. "I am ready," she told her.  
"Then let's go," Tori opened the portal and Hope jumped through it.  
  
"HOPE ELIZABETH where are you?" A very worried Michiru shouted  
"Michiru-mama?" Hope replied groggily  
"Oh sweetheart you had us all very worried where were you?" Haruka questioned as she joined Michiru by her side  
"I'm sorry Haruka-papa I was taken into another dimension where I was sent to help change things for the better" Hope said   
"Did you do any good?" Faith snapped as she walked in  
"Faith be nice" Michiru chided her  
"It's okay and yes I did, I helped alot of people" Hope replied  
"Well I'm just glad you are here" Michiru said wrapping her arms around Hope  
"Me too" Haruka said joining in the hug  
"I guess I am too" Faith sighed as she joined the family hug  
"I'm just so glad to be home" Hope stated as she felt the love of her family fill her heart.  



	8. Faith

Well everyone here is the final part to I Don't Exist. Thank you for all of the reviews we have received. Because we don't want Faith to be moving back and forth in time we are going to place her shortly after Haruka has the baby.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini belong to Angel Raye  
  
I Don't Exist  
By  
Angel Raye and Wonderful Miracle  
  
"What an exciting day!" Annika exclaimed as the girls returned home from school.  
"A teacher going into labor at school is not something real new," Faith complained.  
"Well it at least got us out of the assembly today," Gloria grinned happily  
"I wonder what she had?" Ariel stated.  
"We'll probably find out tomorrow," Hope supplied.  
  
"All this talk about babies has got me wondering," Faith said to Hope as they neared their quarters  
"Really? Why?" Hope questioned.  
"Well you remember that when I saw life as if I never existed Haruka-papa had to have a child," Faith sighed.  
"True I do remember you telling me that," Hope said.  
"I just wonder if there was something I could have done," Faith stated as she walked into her room.  
"Sorry Faith but I got to run," Hope shouted as she grabbed her music bag and ran out the door.  
"Oh well gives me time to think," Faith sighed as she sat down at her desk but she never got around to writing because she suddenly blacked out.  
  
"Oh wow what happened," Faith muttered as she came around. "I had better go and find Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." She got up and left not noticing her quarters had changed. She wondered down the hall of the palace and ran into Amy and Ariel. "Aunt Amy," cried Faith running up to her.  
"Do I know you honey," Amy asked.  
"I'm Faith," Faith exclaimed. "I am Haruka and Michiru's adopted daughter and Hope's twin."  
"Hope doesn't have a twin," Amy replied. "And Haruka just had a baby girl recently."  
Faith gasped. She realized that like the others she had been placed in the reality where she did not exist. "Is the baby's name Lora," she asked.  
"How did you know," Amy asked as Ariel hid shyly behind her.  
"I know this sounds weird but I have been tossed into another reality," Faith explained. "I am Hope's twin in my reality."  
"Mommy she does look like Hope," Ariel pointed out.  
"You're right Sweetie," Amy replied. She reached out and took Faith's hand. "Why don't you come with me Faith and I will scan you," Amy told her.  
"Okay," Faith sighed as she followed Amy to her office.   
  
"So you are saying that this girl is Hope's twin from another reality," Haruka asked in amazement. In her arms was her baby daughter.  
"Yes," Amy replied. "My scans confirmed it."  
"This is incredible," Michiru gasped.  
"Can we meet her," asked Haruka.  
"Of course," Amy replied. "She's in the back with Ariel right now." She led Haruka and Michiru into the room. Faith looked up.  
"Hello Faith," Michiru went over to the child. "We are glad to meet you."  
"Pleased to meet you too," Faith replied.  
Haruka gazed at the old jeans and sweatshirt the child was wearing. "You may look a lot like Hope but you certainly don't dress like her."  
"I'm a tomboy," Faith informed her proudly.  
"My kind of child," Haruka laughed. She looked down at Lora. "Michiru is going to make sure this one will be a lady."  
"Who am I going to stay with," Faith asked nervously.   
Michiru and Haruka exchanged glances. "We would love for you to stay with us dear," Michiru began. "But we do have a new baby and Hope is very spoiled. She already can't stand having the baby around."  
"So she will certainly not like having you around," Haruka finished. Faith gave a loud sigh of disappointment.  
"I sure one of the other scouts will be glad to take you," Amy assured Faith.  
"I have it," Michiru exclaimed. "Let's ask Hotaru. Then she can still be with family."  
"Good idea," Haruka replied. "I am sure Hotaru will be happy to have her."  
Faith was glad. Hotaru was like family, since Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna raised her.  
  
"It's so nice to have you stay with us," Anthony said as he and Hotaru led Faith to their quarters  
"Yes and Mady is excited to have someone new to play with" Hotaru sighed  
"I'm looking forward to meeting her too" Faith smiled  
"Here is our quarters" Anthony stated as he opened the door  
"Mommy is that my new playmate?" Mady questioned as she entered the room  
"Yes Madelyn this is Faith" Hotaru told her  
"MOM!" Mady exclaimed, "You know I am called MADY not Madelyn"  
"Sorry dear I sort of forgot" Hotaru sighed  
"Why don't you show Faith the room that you and her will be sharing" Anthony suggested  
"Okay cool follow me" Mady said grabbing Faith's hand.  
  
That night everyone gathered into the palace dining-hall for dinner. Faith got a glimpse of Hope for the first time. She came up to Faith with her eyes narrowed. "So you are my so-called twin," she stated. "Well you aren't as pretty as me."  
"Hope," Michiru chastised. "Be nice."  
"I don't have to be nice to anyone I am a princess," Hope exclaimed.  
"Rini is the crowned princess," Maggie reminded Hope.  
"Humph," Hope muttered and she glared at Faith. "Great not only do I have a bratty baby I now have a so called twin sister. Well no one will replace me as princess."  
"Hope that is enough," Michiru snapped.   
Haruka turned to Faith. "Sorry about that," she whispered. "I am afraid we spoiled her badly." She gazed down at Lora who began to coo at her. "Hi little one," she kissed her infant daughter on the head. "What a good baby you are."  
Faith couldn't help but smile. She was cute.  
"Annika what a pretty hair bow you are wearing," Lita told the child of Mars.  
"Thank you," Annika whispered shyly as she hugged her mother.  
"Something that pretty should be on me," Hope grumbled as she glared at Annika.   
"Shut up," Faith grumbled wishing she were back home right now. Her Hope was never like this.  
After dinner the children played while the grown-ups talked. Everyone was gathered into the palace living room. Faith found that Madelyn was much more demanding here. She looked up from the game she was playing and saw Hope walking over to Annika and Gloria. Faith immediately realized what was about to happen. She was about to warn Annika when Hope ripped the bow out of her hair taking a few strands with it. Annika began screaming.  
"No one is going to be prettier that me," Hope declared.  
  
"HOPE ELIZABETH" Michiru shouted as she walked over to where the accident had happened  
"Oh Annika it's okay," Raye said picking Annika up and carrying her out of the room  
"She...hurt...me" Annika sobbed as she clung to her mother  
"That was uncalled for and you know that" Haruka snapped   
"Well she shouldn't try to be prettier then me" Hope snarled  
"Hope that is enough" Michiru stated firmly "Everyone in this palace is pretty and you aren't any prettier then the rest"  
"That's not fair I'm the princess" Hope whined  
"Oh grow up" Faith shot   
"Faith you're not helping anything" Hotaru stated   
"Sorry but I just can't stand the way she is acting" Faith sighed  
"We are going back to our quarters now and you will be punished" Haruka said as she grabbed Hope by the arm  
"We will talk to you later," Michiru said following them out the door  
  
"This is so crazy" Faith sighed later that night  
"I'm sorry that you had to see that but Hope has always been like that" Hotaru explained  
"I just wish she was like my sister back home" Faith commented  
"Well maybe you can tell her about your sister sometime and that might help her" Anthony offered  
"Maybe so" Faith said  
"Faith come play with me" Mady demanded  
"Okay sure Mady but can we play something besides Chutes and Ladders" Faith questioned  
"NO!" Mady stated firmly "It's my favorite"  
"Oh well" Faith sighed.  
  
The next day while the girls were on their way home from school the incident from the night before was brought up.  
"I can't believe you did that to Annika's hair last night," Rini stated.  
"Well no one is allowed to be prettier than me," Hope sniffed as she put her nose in the air.  
"You may think you are pretty but it's what's on the inside that counts," Rini pointed out.  
"That's right," Daisy agreed. "And if you ask me you are very ugly on the inside."  
"You take that back," shouted Hope.  
"Or what," snapped Daisy. "You'll deck me? I am taller and stronger than you and I can get you in one punch."  
"And then you will be in trouble," Maggie reminded her.  
"Stop it," moaned Faith. "My sister Hope is nothing like you. She's nice and does not care if someone is prettier then her."  
"Well I am not her," snapped Hope.  
"Hi girls," Molly came up to them.  
"Hi Aunt Molly," squealed the girls as they all ran up to her.  
"Are all of you on your way home from school," asked Molly.  
"Yes," Annika replied.  
"Then I had best get back to the jewelry store since my brood will be home soon," Molly sighed. She looked down at little Ariel who was shyly hiding behind Rini. "Hi Sweetie! Don't you look pretty today." Ariel smiled and quietly thanked her. Then everyone moved on.   
Suddenly without warning Hope jumped on Ariel and knocked her down. She began to ground Ariel's face in the dirt. "No one is allowed to be prettier than me," she shouted. Ariel began screaming.  
"That's it," Daisy yanked Hope off of Ariel and began punching her. Gloria joined in. Annika, Maggie and Rini helped Ariel up.  
"Enough," shouted a voice. Everyone looked up to see Lita and Amy standing there. Amy went over and picked up Ariel who rested her head on her mother's shoulder and sobbed. "It's okay Sweetie," Amy soothed as she rubbed Ariel's back. "Let go back and take a look at this."  
"As for you young lady," Lita grabbed Daisy by the arm. "What have I told you about starting fights?"  
"But Mom," Daisy wailed.  
"Don't 'but Mom' me," Lita ordered. She turned to Gloria and Hope. "And you two aren't going to get off lightly either." With that she walked away taking Daisy, Gloria and Hope with her.  
"This is crazy," Faith grumbled.  
"It's normal for us," Rini sighed.   
"In my reality my sister Hope would never do mean things," Faith pointed out.  
"Would be nice if she didn't here," Annika replied as they headed back toward the palace.  
  
"Hotaru would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Michiru asked later that afternoon  
"Okay but if you need anything holler" Hotaru stated  
"First of all Hope has something to say to you" Haruka said  
"I'm sorry for being such a brat" Hope mumbled looking at her feet  
"At least that's a start" Faith sighed  
"We would also like to hear about your life back home" Michiru said as they sat down on the couch  
"Well Hope and I arrived on your doorstep and you both decided to take us in. As you probably noticed we both have the birthmarks of our respective planets" Faith said  
"I did notice that earlier" Haruka commented  
"I'm the tomboy of the bunch whereas Hope is little Miss Priss but she is not like this" Faith stated "She is much nicer"  
"HEY! I'm nice" Hope shot  
"Be quiet dear" Michiru snapped  
"I love my parents and I do miss them but sometimes I don't show it" Faith almost whispered  
"I would imagine it is hard to be away from them," Michiru said  
"We need to get going but we did want to stop by and you are welcome to visit us" Haruka added  
"Thanks" Faith smiled.  
  
"Look here," Hope snarled later. "Just because I had to apologize to you doesn't mean things have changed. You stay away from my family."  
"Why are you such a brat," Faith snapped. "Your parents invited me to visit whenever I want to and that is what I intend to do."  
"It's bad enough I have to share them with a baby I don't want to have to share them with you," Hope raged.  
"You don't scare me," Faith shouted clenching her fists.  
"And you don't scare me," Hope shouted back.  
"Come off it Hope," Maggie and Annika came walking up. "Get a grip."  
"Oh shut up time freak," Hope snapped.   
"I have never know such a brat," Maggie's normally gentle temper flared. "Leave Faith alone. She's not doing you any harm."  
"Thank you Maggie but I can take care of myself," Faith quickly put in.  
"Too late the time freak had to butt in," Hope turned on Maggie. She held out her fist and smashed it into Maggie's nose. Blood spurted everywhere. Annika began to scream.  
  
"Fortunately it is not broken," Amy reported as she examined Maggie's nose.  
"Thank goodness," Setsuna and Gary both heaved a breath of relief.  
"Tell us what happened Sweetheart," Raye urged Annika. Annika had been screaming hysterically when Amy arrived on the scene so she had been brought over so that Amy could give her something to calm down. Annika softly reported what had happened.  
"I assure you Hope will be punished for this," Haruka muttered as she held Lora in her arms.  
"Just keep her away from my Annika," Raye warned.  
"I don't want you hanging around her either Maggie," Setsuna added.   
"We are so sorry," Michiru whispered.  
  
"What am I gonna do" Faith whispered to herself  
"Who you talking to?" Mady questioned as she walked up to Faith  
"Oh no one just thinking aloud" Faith sighed  
"Well come play with me" Mady demanded  
"Sorry Mady but I need to be alone for a while but I promise I'll play with you later" Faith promised  
"NO play with me NOW" Mady screeched  
"MADELYN that is enough Faith told you she would play later" Anthony warned  
"Thanks I just need some space" Faith replied as she walked off  
"Daddy will you play with me?" Mady asked  
"Okay" Anthony sighed as he joined his daughter in the walk back to their quarters.  
  
"Well what have we here but the loser" Hope sneered as she caught Faith outside in the garden  
"Go away Hope I thought you were in trouble" Faith snapped  
"Well they sent me to my room but I escaped so there" Hope replied  
"They'll find you shortly" Faith sighed turning to look at the roses  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me" Hope stated  
"Oh and what will little miss snot brat do?" Faith questioned  
"I'll slap you so hard you wish you had never been brought here" Hope replied raising her hand to slap Faith  
"I don't think that would be wise" A new voice told her  
"Jeez just when I was gonna have fun" Hope sighed dropping her hand  
"You will march back this instant to our quarters and we will discuss more punishment there" Haruka growled  
"Fine you don't have to be such a pain" Hope snapped as she walked back toward the palace  
"I'm sorry Faith" Haruka apologized  
"It's no problem" Faith assured her.  
  
"What can I do," groaned Faith groaned. "How can I change such a brat?"  
"You can try," a voice from behind her said. Faith turned around and saw Leona standing there.   
"Leona," she cried. "I am so glad to see you. Please send me back home. There is nothing I can do for this Hope."  
"That doesn't sound like the Faith I know," Leona pointed out. "The Faith I know doesn't give up."  
"I don't give up but this is a lost cause," Faith argued.  
"There are no lost causes," Leona replied. "Use your brain and your heart." With those parting words Leona left.  
  
"Can I talk to you," Faith asked Amy.  
"Of course dear," Amy replied. She pointed to a chair. "Have a seat." Faith sat down. "Now what can I do for you?"  
"I know all of this will sound strange," Faith began and she launched into the story of how she had been brought to this reality and why she was here now.  
"That is an interesting story," Amy mused when Faith finished.  
"All of us in my reality went through this but I seem to have the hardest job," Faith sighed. "Hope over here is so impossible."  
"Maybe I need to talk to Haruka and Michiru," Amy looked at her book. "I think it is time to have Hope come in for therapy."  
"Will that help," asked Faith.  
"It can't hurt," Amy replied. "Besides I want to prevent Annika's acid burn in five years if I can and I certainly want to stop my daughter and the other girls from having to lose their powers because they turn on Hope."  
"I hope you can do something," Faith declared.  
"I'll see about starting family therapy for those two," Amy smiled and placed a comforting hand on Faith's arm. "I believe telling me what you have seen has already helped things out." Faith heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"I don't wanna go" Hope whined the next day after school  
"I'm sorry but you must go" Haruka snapped as she dragged Hope along with her  
"What can't Michiru-mama come instead?" Hope insisted  
"Someone has to stay home with Lora and Amy felt it best that I come" Haruka stated  
"Well at least you both are here" Amy commented when she opened the door  
"I don't wanna be here" Hope snapped  
"You behave young lady or else" Haruka stated firmly  
  
"Hope you need to answer her question" Haruka sighed an hour later when they had gotten nowhere  
"I don't have to but fine the reason I hate Lora is because she is so much prettier than I am" Hope snapped  
"That is no reason to hate someone Hope everyone is beautiful," Amy said  
"Not as beautiful as I am" Hope commented  
"That remains to be seen" Haruka said under her breath  
"Hope unless you work with me, you will never get better," Amy sighed  
"I like the way I am right now and you can't change me" Hope sneered  
"I think it's time we go today" Haruka stated as she got up from her chair  
"Fine but I would like to see Hope and Michiru in two days" Amy commented  
"Okay and thanks Amy" Haruka said as they walked out the door  
"You're welcome" Amy replied.  
  
Faith smiled at little Lora. She hated to admit it but the baby was so cute. She looked a lot like Haruka with her dark blonde hair.  
"You don't seem to be the type who would love babies," Michiru observed.  
"I'm not but this one is so cute," Faith commented as she let Lora squeeze her finger.  
"I am not going back," Hope came in screaming.  
"Yes you are," Haruka roared in rage. "I will not have any of your lip."  
"I gather it did not go very well," Michiru commented.  
"No Hope refused to cooperate," Haruka replied. "She wants to see the two of you in two days."  
"Well I am not going," Hope shouted.  
"Yes you are," Michiru stated firmly. Lora began to cry. Haruka dashed over and picked her daughter up.  
"See that brat gets all of the attention," Hope screamed. She saw Faith and glared. "Get out of here outsider!"  
"Enough young lady," Michiru shouted furiously. She grabbed Hope by the arm. "Go to your room now." Hope stomped out of the room in rage.  
"I am so sorry about this Faith," Haruka sighed as she held her baby daughter close.   
Faith only shook her head and watched Haruka feed Lora.  
  
"I hope we are going to get somewhere today," Amy observed a couple of days later. Michiru and Hope were sitting in front of her."  
"I don't know why I have to be here," Hope snapped.  
"May I be blunt with her Michiru," asked Amy.  
"Go right ahead," Michiru replied.  
"You have to be here because you are a threat to the other children," Amy told her. "Aunt Raye and Aunt Setsuna have said they don't want Annika and Maggie near you and to be honest I don't want my little Ariel around you either."  
"Well that is fine with me," Hope shouted.  
Amy took a deep breath. Hope had to be the most trying child she had ever seen. "I am sorry you feel that way Hope but if you do not do something about yourself then I have the authority to recommend you be sent to a school for wayward girls."  
"You can't so that," shouted Hope. "Michiru-Mama she can't do that can she?"  
"I am afraid so," Michiru whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
Hope sat back in her chair in shock.   
  
"Well how did it go?" Haruka asked as Michiru and Hope entered   
"I'm going to my room" Hope snapped as she took off for her room  
"Amy told her that either she had to shape up or end up at a special school," Michiru said  
"I'm sure she just loved that idea," Haruka said sarcastically  
"As much as a visit to the dentist but it may be the only way" Michiru sighed  
"Hopefully something will change her mind" Haruka stated  
"Maybe but for now we just need to try and get through day to day" Michiru whispered  
  
"You better play with me" Mady demanded once Faith walked into the room  
"I'm sorry Mady but I just don't feel like it" Faith sighed laying on her bed  
"YOU will play with me NOW or else," Mady shouted  
"Or else what brat" Faith shot back "I'm bigger and stronger than you"  
"I can become Chibi Saturn and I could do worse destruction than you" Mady shot back  
"You know your not supposed to use your power for your personal gain" Faith reminded her  
"I can do anything I want" Mady whined  
"Yeah we'll see about that," Faith said raising her fists  
"STOP right there both of you" Hotaru shouted stepping between the two girls  
"She started it Aunt Hotaru" Faith stated  
"Mady you go to your room this instant and stay there till supper and Faith you go to the den and sit there till I say you can come out" Hotaru sighed   
"Fine!" both girls, exclaimed.  
  
The next day Faith decided she needed to escape from the demanding Madelyn. She walked outside into the palace garden. It was a cool day out so she had to wear a jacket. Faith was wondering if she was ever going to get home.   
Some sniffling caught her attention so she decided to investigate. "I bet Annika is crying about something," Faith thought to herself. "She seems to be a crybaby here too." She walked over to the source and was surprised to see it was Hope crying. She went over to her. "Are you all right," Faith asked.  
"What do you care outsider," Hope snapped.  
"Because in my reality you are my twin sister," Faith replied. She hesitated for a moment. "And you are my best friend."  
"I don't have any friends," Hope choked. "They all hate me here."  
"Well you aren't exactly the nicest person," Faith pointed out.  
"Am I really that different over in your reality," asked Hope.  
"Yes," Faith replied.  
"Tell me about it," Hope ordered. Faith quietly began to tell Hope about her alter ego.  
  
"Here's your chance to try something nice," Faith whispered encouragingly.  
"Okay I hope this works," Hope sighed as she walked toward her parents.  
"Hello dear is there something we can help you with?" Michiru asked.  
"Can I hold Lora if I promise to sit down," Hope inquired.  
"Are you sure you won't hurt her?" Haruka demanded.  
"I promise to be gentle Haruka-papa," Hope said quietly.  
"Okay then sit down in the chair and I'll bring her to you," Haruka replied.  
"She is so soft," Hope murmured as Haruka placed the baby in her arms.  
"See Hope it wasn't that bad," Michiru sighed  
"I guess not," Hope stated as Lora grabbed her finger.  
  
"Annika is a baby, Annika is a baby." A boy named Carlos called out the next day at recess.  
"I'm not sure I can do this," Hope sighed.  
"I'll be right behind you so go," Faith said as she nudged Hope toward Annika and Carlos.  
"Leave...Me...Alone," Annika whimpered.  
"Why don't you do as she says," Hope sneered.  
"I don't have to and you shouldn't even try and stand up to me Hope," Carlos snapped.  
"Well this time I am and you best leave us alone or you know what will happen," Hope retorted.  
"You won't get away with this," Carlos called out as he walked away from them.  
"Aren't you gonna hit me or something?" Annika questioned as Hope helped her to her feet.  
"No actually I was gonna ask if you would like to join us for a game of Hopscotch," Hope replied.  
"Really?" Annika asked.  
"Really!" Faith exclaimed happily.  
  
"You are kidding me," Raye exclaimed in astonishment after school.  
"No Mama I'm not," Annika insisted. "Hope really told that boy to leave me alone."  
"Are you sure you are talking about our daughter Hope," Michiru asked in disbelief.  
"Really," Annika replied as she snuggled up against Raye.  
"Why Hope," asked Haruka.  
"I just want to try and be nice," Hope murmured.  
"Well I am proud of you," Michiru stated.  
"So am I," Haruka added and Hope smiled.  
  
"Hope I am glad you are trying but I still need to see you at least twice a week," Amy told Hope the next day.  
"Why," asked Hope in despair.  
"Because no one can change overnight," Amy pointed out. "I want to make sure that you keep heading in the right direction and not the wrong one."  
"All right," Hope muttered. "But I don't have to like it."  
"No you don't," Amy replied. "But I expect cooperation."  
  
"Why won't you play with me," asked Madelyn.   
"Because you are bossy," Faith replied. "You are very quiet in my reality. Besides I am heading home soon I hope."  
"I'll miss you," Madelyn whispered.  
"I guess I'll miss you too," Faith told her.  
  
"It's time to go Faith" Leona said appearing before her  
"I want to say some goodbyes first" Faith stated firmly  
"Of course" Leona said disappearing again  
  
"I hate to leave with Mady like this" Faith sighed as she hugged Hotaru  
"I think maybe if I insisted on her playing outside more maybe things would be better" Hotaru sighed  
"Try that and hopefully it will work" Faith agreed  
"Goodbye Faith" Madelyn said  
"Goodbye Mady and behave for your parents" Faith called out as she left   
  
"Thanks Aunt Amy for everything" Faith said as she met Amy outside Haruka and Michiru's quarters  
"Your welcome and you take care" Amy stated as she waved goodbye and headed home  
"Come in" Haruka said opening the door  
"I'm only here to say goodbye because it's time for me to go home" Faith sighed entering the room  
"It has been nice getting to know you" Michiru said hugging Faith  
"A nice change has occured thanks to you" Haruka commented as she picked up Lora and handed her to Faith  
"You take care little one and keep Hope in line for me" Faith stated as she placed a quick kiss on Lora's forehead  
"Thanks for showing me that I needed to change" Hope said as she took Lora from Faith  
"Your welcome and keep up the good work" Faith called out as she left them to find Leona.  
  
"Are you ready," Leona asked.  
"Yes," Faith practically shouted. Leona opened up the portal and Faith went through it.   
Then everything went black.  
  
"She's coming around," Faith heard a voice say.  
"Thank goodness," said another voice.   
"Come on Faith wake up," a third voice coaxed. Faith opened her eyes and saw Amy, Haruka, Michiru, and Hope standing around her.  
"Are you all right dear," Michiru asked as she lay a cool hand on Faith's forehead.  
"I'm fine," Faith tried to pull herself up.  
"Take it easy," Amy ordered as she supported Faith. "Your body has been through some dimensional shock. Give yourself time to recover."  
"I visited another reality," Faith murmured.  
"Let me guess," Haruka supplied. "You went and visited the reality where you did not exist."  
"Yes," Faith replied.   
"That's everyone then," Amy muttered. "Did you change anything over there?"  
"Yes but it was not easy," Faith replied. She looked over at Hope and smiled. "I am glad you are the way you are."  
"Thank you,' said Hope a little taken aback. "I am glad you are just the way you are too."  
"Well I am glad that both of my girls are here and that they are just the way they are," Michiru added.  
"I am too," Haruka agreed. She hugged Faith. "Glad you are back with us."  
Faith hugged her family glad to be back home with them.  



End file.
